<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鯱（jing）与恋 by kuku220</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006653">鯱（jing）与恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku220/pseuds/kuku220'>kuku220</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 原创-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, Orca - Freeform, Other, 人外, 虎鲸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku220/pseuds/kuku220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简介:<br/>传说，在深海里逝去的虎鲸会变成人类来到岸上，倘若人类若是死去便会回归深海化为虎鲸重生。</p><p> </p><p>一名少年偶然解救了一只与族群走失的虎鲸，之后他们便踏上了寻亲之旅。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>徐瑕/虎克</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是我前段时间吸虎鲸后的产物，就涉及一些专业知识不正确的话欢迎指正<br/>小学文化水平，就写的很烂，有时候也不知道自己再写啥，CP27新刊，努力码字不窗中。<br/>英文不太好AO3这边更新应该会很慢<br/>如果有人喜欢的话，十分感谢！</p><p>————————</p><p>目前暂定的正文暂定14个章节。一篇外传，2篇番外（外传和番外只收录在CP27新刊里）</p><p>-----------------------------------</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>曦的曙光随着水平线徐徐升起，淡雅的橘色从海与天的交界处四散开来，直至染遍所有的角落。徐瑕正坐在岸边的断石上欣赏着眼前的这片景色。海风吹拂着海面，海浪拍打着礁石，激起的阵阵浪花打湿了他的衣角，让他感到少许的寒意，但他也没因此离开，只是静静地看着一望无际的大海。许久，他拿出揣在怀里的笛子，放在唇边，优美的笛音从小孔中传出，动人的乐曲却让人感到十分悲伤。</p><p><br/>今天是他18岁的生日，可自从四年前他的父亲离世后，便再没人会为他庆祝了。从那以后，他每年的生日都会来这儿。<br/>这里是他父亲最喜欢的地方。他父亲曾说过，在这里仿佛可以看到最远的海洋。只要站在这儿，好像就能看到海另一头的故乡。可惜，我永远无法带你和你的母亲回去了。</p><p>徐瑕的父亲与母亲是逃难逃到这里的，此后便在这个小岛上定居。徐瑕对母亲的印象不是很深，因为在他很小的时候他的母亲便病逝了。但是他唯独忘不了他母亲病逝的那天，只有在那天，他对母亲的记忆尤为清晰。</p><p>他记得，那是个初春的清晨，还在睡梦中的自己被母亲的咳嗽声惊醒。他裹着被子，揉了揉眼睛，模糊的视野里是他父亲的双手紧握着他母亲的手。父亲平常看起来高大的身躯现在却显得十分瘦小，仿佛海风吹过就能带走他们。父亲此时的面容由于过度悲伤而挤成了一团，早已干枯的眼睛已经流不出一滴眼泪。而另一旁他的母亲倒是十分安详，比起前几日因病痛折磨而枯黄的面容多了几分红润。<br/>二人相视不语，时间仿佛停驻在原地，只为了留给他们更多的时间告别。当时间再次走动，徐瑕母亲的嘴角微微抖了几下，随后便永远地闭上了双眼，而他的父亲不停重复着“为了你我不曾后悔”。<br/>从清晨到夜晚，又从夜晚到清晨。徐瑕的父亲就在他母亲的遗体旁守了三天三夜，不吃不喝，到了第四天的时候终于体力不支昏过去了。年幼的徐瑕看到昏迷的父亲不知所措，焦急地围着他父亲转圈。突然他想起一直很照顾他们一家的医生，门也没关冲了出去，他要去把医生找来。</p><p>医生看到徐瑕家里的这一幕大致也了解了情况，他陪在徐瑕身边，一起照顾他的父亲。隔天他父亲就清醒了，大概是看到尚还年幼的徐瑕，他觉得自己不能再这样颓废下去，他整理好自己的心情，安顿好爱人的遗体后便专心致志养育小徐瑕了。可惜好景不长，在徐瑕14岁的时候，他为了能多捕点鱼，在被海浪卷走后永远地留下了徐瑕一人，再也等不到他回来了。</p><p>风停了，海面逐渐平静下来，陷入回忆的徐瑕也回过神来，收拾收拾去准备白天的工作了。</p><p>“嘤～嘤嘤～嘤嘤～”</p><p>“这是什么声音？”<br/>徐瑕刚准备离去，就听到附近传来类似婴儿哭啼的声音在“嘤嘤嘤”地喊叫。他被这声音所吸引，竖起耳朵又仔细地听了听，疑似是“嘤嘤嘤”的哭泣声，他顺着声音传来的方向，寻找声音的源头。</p><p>徐瑕住在这座小岛的最北边，离岛上的村落十分遥远。由于这地方偏远，方圆百里基本就他一户人家，几乎不会有人过来。</p><p>徐瑕顺着浅滩的礁石走过去，这附近围绕着一大片珊瑚林，涨潮的时候会被淹没。徐瑕临近最大的珊瑚林的海里有一片海藻林，有时他会去那边砍点海带回来吃，他还挺喜欢吃海带的。<br/>他猜想声音的来源应该是在这附近。<br/>徐瑕到了海藻林，他确定了声音就是从这里传出的。他环顾四周，找了一个离声源比较近，方便下海的位置准备一探究竟。<br/>他深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，一头钻进水里，缓缓地向海底游去。当他整个人都潜到海里后，在岸上听到的声音顿时变得清晰起来，他在流动的海水中又仔细地听了听，他发现伴随着嘤嘤声中传来了呼救声。</p><p>“妈！妈！姐姐！姐姐！哥哥！你们在哪里啊？”</p><p>徐瑕顿时紧张了起来，心想不会是有人遇难了吧？他在水中加快了速度，用手拨开遮挡视线的海藻林，隐约看到前方有一个黑白相间的物体身上被许多绿色的海藻缠绕着。他谨慎地游过去，小心拨开遮挡视线的海藻。离得越近，这个物体就越清晰，差不多距离5～6米的样子，他终于看清这个物体是什么了——竟然是一头虎鲸！</p><p>徐瑕粗略地估计，它身长有3～4米，胸鳍和尾鳍被海藻死死缠住，像粽子一样，整个身躯都动弹不得，唯一自由的就是它圆圆脑袋下面的大嘴了，而徐瑕听到的声音正是从它嘴里发出的。<br/>虎鲸什么时候会说人话了？看来我耳朵真进海水了。徐瑕虽然满腹疑问，还是决定先救出这头被困的虎鲸，剩下的待会研究。<br/>他先上浮到海面换一次气后再次下潜，他怕虎鲸挣扎，就缓慢地游到被困虎鲸的侧边，掏出腰间的小刀，先轻轻地帮它割开缠绕在它胸鳍上的海藻。由于怕刀子伤到它，动作十分轻缓。虎鲸大概是察觉到眼前的这个两脚兽是来帮自己的，一动不动。<br/>海藻的数量较多，徐瑕来来回回换了十几次气，才把这头庞然大物身上的海藻清理干净。就在他放下心来准备回岸上时，左脚突然抽筋，身体使不上力气，人整个向海底沉下去。<br/>就在徐瑕以为自己要一家团圆的时候，他感觉自己的身体停止了下沉，而在逐渐向海面浮起。原来是虎鲸游到他的下方，用头托起他的后背，把他驮在身上，向海面游去。等顶出海面时，又慢慢地把他往岸边推。回到岸上的徐瑕，猛咳了几口水，他趴在地上翻了个身，找了个礁石靠着休息。与他互相解救的虎鲸并没有走，而是在他面前游来游去，翻起肚皮，微笑地张开大嘴吐吐舌头，尾鳍在水里来回摇晃，看起来像只小狗一样十分可爱。<br/>“谢谢你救了我啊。”徐瑕说。<br/>虎鲸像是听懂了徐瑕的话用尾鳍拍打着海面掀起阵阵浪花，发出“嘤嘤嘤”的叫声。<br/>“不用谢，不用谢，你也救了我，互相帮助，互相帮助。你长得好可爱！”<br/>“嗯？你刚刚说话了吗？”<br/>徐瑕惊讶地看着眼前的虎鲸，而这只虎鲸仿佛无法理解徐瑕这话的意思，只是歪着头又发出了嘤嘤声。<br/>“我不是一直在说话吗？”<br/>“你会说人话？”徐瑕再次确认。<br/>“人话那是什么？好吃吗？”<br/>徐瑕发现对方没理解他的意思，换了个方式询问。<br/>“你听得懂我说的话吗？”<br/>“嗯？听懂？我们一直都理解你们要做什么呀！不过我还是第一次遇上能和我交流的两脚兽。”<br/>虎鲸觉得这次的两脚兽虽然脑子好像不太好，但是能像家人一样交流，它还是很开心。<br/>“两脚兽？”<br/>“你们不是两脚兽吗？你们长着两根长长的尾鳍在陆地上走，小小的一只。”<br/>好吧，徐瑕没想过虎鲸们是这样看待他们人类的，感觉有点神似人类看待小猫小狗一样的感觉。不过他有些奇怪，这头虎鲸已经自由了，怎么还在这里和他拉家常？<br/>“你现在自由了，不回家吗？”<br/>“我，我和妈妈它们走散了，不知道回去的方向，我一只鲸在这里很寂寞，你可以陪我玩吗？”<br/>虎鲸的脑袋在水里上下晃动，舌头卷成个“V”字状，胸鳍和尾鳍来回地摆动，就像个等待奖励的孩子一样。<br/>“我等下要去捕鱼，可能不能陪你玩了。”<br/>“抓鱼？我最会抓鱼了！那我们一起去吧。”<br/>虎鲸纵身一跃，整个身体的重量压在海面上，激起的水花溅了徐瑕一身，看着着那么兴奋的它，徐瑕也不忍拒绝。他让虎鲸先到另一个海湾等他，他的小渔船停在那边，等他过去后，他们再一起去捕鱼。听完这话，虎鲸摇着尾鳍“嗖”的一下潜入海底，它那高高的背鳍也一同消失在海中。</p><p>看着它离去的背影，徐瑕的心也渐渐暖了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02</p><p>当徐瑕抵达海湾时，虎鲸早已在他渔船停靠的位置来回游晃。它看到徐瑕从海岸上走过来后，为了让他能发现自己，头顶上“噗噗”地喷出小彩虹来告诉他自己的位置。不过徐瑕走到渔船后，并没有立刻解开渔船拴在岸上的绳索，而是到船上翻找了一些工具，潜到渔船螺旋桨的位置，准备给螺旋桨罩上个铁笼。<br/>虎鲸跟个好奇宝宝似的，游到徐瑕的旁边，用它豆子般大的小眼睛直溜溜地盯着他。只要虎鲸没来妨碍他水下作业，他也任由他在一旁观看。当然人类在水下作业自然不会那么顺利，又是小半会儿的功夫，他才弄好。他装好后才爬上渔船解开绳索，对着海里的虎鲸说道：</p><p>“你稍微游开点，我先试一下。”</p><p>虎鲸很听话地游到海深处，仰头看着渔船的船底。徐瑕看它游走后，便坐进操作室，拉开发动机准备试下自己的成果。马达发出巨大的声响，螺旋桨在水里卷起的水花从铁笼子里挤压而出。铁笼安装虽有点缺陷，但今天可以先凑合着用一下，日后等有时间再加固。虎鲸看到渔船后面卷起的浪花，“唰”地一下从海底游上来，兴奋地追着船尾的浪花，还浪花里遨游。</p><p>徐瑕把渔船开到了海中间慢慢地放缓船速，直到完全停下来。此时虎鲸也停了下来，围着船发出嘤嘤嘤的声音。</p><p>“你刚刚是在做什么呀？”<br/>“你以后可不能像刚才一样追着船尾的浪花，很危险的。”<br/>“嗯？”虎鲸歪着小脑袋。<br/>“你们要是不小心碰到了那个在旋转的东西，就会被撕成碎片!”</p><p>徐瑕怕他不理解，特地把自己的衣角撕了一个口子做了个示范。虎鲸大概是听懂了他的话，身体抖了抖。看到对方理解了后，徐瑕自豪地插着腰，接着说道：</p><p>“所以，作为合作伙伴，我有义务保障你的生命安全。以后要是再看到船底下的这个东西，可不要因为好奇过去看了。”<br/>虎鲸连连点头表示理解。徐瑕看到它懂了，趴在船边，手抚摸着它的头又说道：</p><p>“从今天开始我们就是合作伙伴了，我的名字叫徐瑕，你叫什么？”<br/>“虎克，我已经14岁了，马上就是个成熟的雄虎鲸了。”</p><p>虎克尾鳍轻轻地在海面拍打出小水花，高兴地向徐瑕介绍着自己。<br/>“比我小，那就是弟弟了。虎克，那就是船长弟弟。船长弟弟，走！我们出发去抓鱼！”<br/>“好的，跟我走，两脚兽哥哥。”</p><p>虎克纵身一跃，游到渔船的前面，徐瑕开着渔船紧跟在后。</p><p>渔船跟着虎克来到了一个广阔的海域，徐瑕关闭了发动机使船平稳地停在海面上。此时的虎克从水里冒出个小脑袋，发出嘤嘤嘤的叫声。</p><p>“前面我发现了鱼群，你可以在这边撒网，等我把它们都赶过来后，一网打尽。”<br/>“呀，你懂得还挺多的嘛。”<br/>“那可不是，我可是我们族群抓鱼小能手。”</p><p>虎克的鼻子噗噗地连连喷水，看不清的小眼睛眯成了一条线。</p><p>“睿智的抓鱼小能手，怎么迷路了，还被捆成了粽子？”</p><p>虎克没听懂什么意思，但它能感觉到此时的徐瑕是在嘲笑它，它生气地用鼻孔朝徐瑕喷水，看到被自己弄得湿漉漉的衣服，得意地翻起肚皮在他的渔船底下游过来游过去地表示挑衅。<br/>徐瑕甩了甩身上的水，脸上勉强挤出一丝笑容，下一秒不知道从哪里掏出了一个塑料瓶，他把塑料瓶里灌满了海水，对准向虎克的方向“咻咻咻咻”地射出。虎克被细小的水枪射中，左躲右躲，看准时机也用鼻子喷水来还击，奈何准头不太行，很难无误地射中徐瑕，急的虎克嘤嘤嘤地长鸣。</p><p>“你耍赖，有本事下来！”<br/>“那你上来呀。”<br/>被气到的虎克在海里急得直甩尾鳍，差点儿就把渔船给掀了，徐瑕差点跟着一起翻船。</p><p>“停停停，我错了我错了。我们先抓鱼好吗？不然今天都得饿肚子！”</p><p>一听要抓鱼吃饭，虎克转眼间就忘记刚才的不愉快，在渔船边上待机准备等待徐瑕的号令。徐瑕抱起渔网撒向大海，虎克看到渔网沉入海里后，游过去用嘴叼起渔网的一头把网拉开形成一个透明的水墙。它“滋滋”喷了两下水表示完成任务后，徐瑕也竖起大拇指示意他这边也好了，虎克接到信息后，“嗖”地一下钻进了海里。</p><p>虎克在海里发出“咔嗒咔嗒”的声音，它是利用咔嗒声的声波来定位猎物。声音借助海水的流动传递到很远的地方，等碰触到猎物后会随着水流反弹回来。虎鲸竖着耳朵静静地听着回声，确定猎物的动向。等确认好猎物的方向后，虎克静静地向猎物游去，在快要接近猎物的时候它突然下潜朝深海游去。大概游了100多米的样子，它抬头确认鱼群在自己的上方。它又从下向上游去绕到鱼群的后方，一边游一边发出“嘤嘤嘤”的声音。这次嘤嘤声可不像是和徐瑕交谈时那般软糯撒娇的声线，而是让鱼感到害怕的声音。鱼群听到这个声音后吓得四处逃窜，虎克“啪”一下拍晕了部分鱼，再用尾鳍驱赶着它们朝徐瑕的方向游去。由于虎鲸都是集体围猎，没有家人的配合，虎克这次明显感到有些吃力，最后赶到网里的数量还不及它们以前的一半。虎克把鱼群赶到网里后，马上游到渔网的另一端用嘴叼起将它们围上。徐瑕等虎克离开网后，慢慢地将渔网拉到船上，看着渔网里大大小小的鱼，这是他有史以来收获最多的一次。<br/>“哇，这次真的是大丰收啊！”<br/>“真的吗？真的吗？”<br/>本来还很消沉的虎克，听到徐瑕的话后顿时精神了。<br/>“是啊，我以前一个人出海，都抓不到这儿的一半。现在和你一起，比我以前多出了一倍不止呢！”</p><p>徐瑕趴下来抚摸着虎克圆圆的脑袋，虎克也用头在他的手上来回磨蹭，来自徐瑕手掌的温度让它想起了家人。虎鲸们的一天除了觅食，大多数时间是和家人在海里游玩。</p><p>“怎么了？一副无精打采的样子，是饿了吗？”<br/>徐瑕以为虎克是刚捕完猎饿了，于是拿起一条鱼喂给虎克，虎克张嘴吃下后，摇摇头嘤嘤嘤道：“你摸我的时候让我想起家人了。”<br/>“家人吗？”徐瑕欲言又止。<br/>“你的家人呢？也走散了吗？”<br/>“……嗯…是的…我也和他们走散了。”<br/>“那我们以后也是家人了。”</p><p>虎克觉得自己好像说了句名言，开心地又在海里游来游去喷射小彩虹。</p><p>“没事你会找到的。”<br/>“你刚刚说什么了吗？”<br/>“没，你饿了吗？吃鱼吧，你先吃饱我们等会儿继续抓。”<br/>徐瑕拿起鱼一条一条地喂给虎克，他丢一条虎克跃起身子吃一条，不一会儿的功夫刚捕的鱼就全被虎克全吃完了。<br/>“啊，没了。”大概是喂得太开心了，鱼没了徐瑕才反应过来。<br/>“啊啊啊啊，我是不是也把你的也吃了！”虎克看着徐瑕空空的双手发出悲嚎的嘤嘤声，随即一头钻进海里，没过多久嘴里叼着一只鱼游过来，朝渔船上甩去。<br/>啊，这……捡起鱼看着虎克用豆大的小眼睛盯着自己，仿佛说着“你快吃呀，快吃呀”。徐瑕无奈的摇摇头：“谢谢你的好意，可是我们人类是不吃生鱼的。”</p><p>“生鱼？但是它不是死了吗？”</p><p>生鱼？虎克歪着脑袋思考着，它不是弄死后才给他的吗？，难道自己没弄死还活着？徐瑕看着困惑的虎克，也在思考怎么解释它才能理解“生鱼”的含义。<br/>“唔……嗯…怎么说呢…我们人类呢，是不能像你们鲸类就这样直接把死鱼，吃到肚子里的。这种不能直接吃的东西，我们叫做‘生’东西。这种‘生’东西必须要经过处理后变成‘熟’东西后我们人类才能食用。而一般的处理方式就是用火加热后食用。”<br/>“火？”虎克觉得自己更迷糊了。<br/>“啊，对哦，海洋里没有火。总之，我们人类和你们鲸鱼身体构造不太一样，直接这样吃的话，严重时可能会死亡。”<br/>“你们两脚兽也太脆弱了吧。”<br/>虎克这句话听懂了，总之就是他们人类不行。<br/>“是啊，人类真的挺脆弱的。好了不说这些了，我们接着觅食，你应该还没吃饱吧。”</p><p>虎克在水里转了一圈，发现自己的鲸脂比以前少了很多，它点点头，一人一鲸整装再出发。</p><p>再次满载而归，已经是下午了。徐瑕看着鱼框里满满的鱼，想起初次和父亲一起捕鱼的时候。<br/>“剩下的不抓了吗？”<br/>虎克发现徐瑕并没有把所有的鱼都捞上来，而是又将它们放生回海里。</p><p>“没关系，我吃不了太多，太多我也拿不动，刚刚好就行了。”<br/>真是奇怪的两脚兽。虎克虽然在心里这么说，但他并不讨厌徐瑕这么做。</p><p>“怎么你还看过其他的两脚兽啊？”</p><p>“以前和家人们也看到过。他们和你用一样的东西捕鱼，但是他们把那一片的食物全抓完了，虽然我们也会趁机去那边等着吃几条，不过后来他们用长长的东西赶我们走，打在身上可疼了。”</p><p>听到虎克的话，徐瑕心里充满对这类人鄙夷。真是贪心不足蛇吞象，人类真的是对着自然没有一点敬畏之心。不过他也没把鄙夷的表情表露在脸上，只是轻抚着虎克的头，温柔地说着：</p><p>“你们也很辛苦呢。以前我父亲和我说过，向自然索取自己所需要的部分就好，不用太多，大自然有大自然的规律。”<br/>“我祖母也说过，饭吃到饱就行了，吃不完的食物放它们走可以带来更多的食物。”<br/>“你祖母也是名智者呢！”<br/>“那是当然的，祖母是我们族群里最伟大的鲸，她知道好多我们不知道的东西，有时候还会给我们讲一些流传在海里的故事，关于你们两脚兽的事好多都是从祖母那边知道的呢。”</p><p>虎克一说起祖母就滔滔不绝没完没了。嘴上下张合，小小的眼睛完全埋没在黑色的皮肤中，雄鳍上下比划，尾鳍左右摇摆，说到兴奋的地方头顶接连不断地喷出小彩虹。</p><p>徐瑕看着他天真的样子，由衷地希望它能快点找到家人，因为一个人生活是十分孤独的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03</p><p>自从和虎克在一起后，徐瑕也有了属于他这年龄应有的表情。他每天都在期待第二天的来临，因为这样他就能和虎克一起去出海捕鱼了。<br/>“小瑕瑕，你来啦。”<br/>虎克在海里等的花都要谢了，看到徐瑕的身影后，立即在海面上跳出了一个大大的波浪。<br/>“叫谁小瑕瑕呢，我比你大你要叫我哥哥。每次别搞这么大动静，小心被搁浅。”<br/>徐瑕每次看到虎克在浅滩瞎蹦跶都心惊胆战，生怕这孩子玩脱把自己搁浅了。要真搁浅了，他可真没办法救他。<br/>不过虎克虽看起来有点傻样，但内心牢牢记着徐瑕说的每一句话。它张着嘴巴，卷起舌头，胖胖的身体扭来扭去，嘤嘤嘤地叫着。</p><p>“我有记住你的话哦，你看我都没越过船。”</p><p>徐瑕看它嘤嘤完，一副求夸奖的模样，别提多可爱了！当然这些话他是不会说出来的，就怕它得意忘形。<br/>“还算你能记得我的话。”徐瑕笑笑亲了亲它的嘴，拿着他才搞来的潜水服说道：<br/>“看，说好要陪你游泳的。”</p><p>虎克“哐铛哐铛”地摇动着渔船，忍不住兴奋的心情。徐瑕等它蹦跶好了，就开船准备出发。看着这可爱的生物，谁能想到在这狭窄的海湾里藏着一头海洋霸主，而这头海洋霸主还乖乖地跟在小小的渔船后面一起出海。</p><p>徐瑕把船停在了一处较为平静的海面上，换好潜水服，戴上潜水镜“咚”的一声跳入海中。看见徐瑕下海的虎克尾鳍一甩立马就游到了他的身边，用身体紧贴着他的身体蹭来蹭去，舌头舔舐着他的脸颊来表示此刻自己喜悦的心情。徐瑕也张开双臂回抱着它胖胖的身体，脸也贴在它的皮肤上蹭蹭，用它的方式同样表达着自己的喜爱。寂静的海水中徐瑕心脏跳动的声音透过波纹一圈一圈的传入虎克耳中，它感觉自己心跳与他在海中融为了一体。它也想用人类方式抱着他，无奈短胖的胸鳍也只能在他身边划出一圈圈水波。看到它这“滑稽”的动作，徐瑕忍不住笑出一串串泡泡来。虎克看到徐瑕吐出的泡泡，围绕着泡泡一圈一圈向海面上游去，徐瑕也学着它的姿势跟着游了过去。一人一兽十分默契地浮出海面一起换气。</p><p>“我带你去我的秘密基地。”虎克第一次和徐瑕一起在海里这么长时间，迫不及待地想要显摆自己才发现的小花园。徐瑕嘴里含着潜水镜，没办法说话，扶着他表示应允。</p><p>“那你趴在我的背上，我带你游，你游得太慢了。”</p><p>虎克嫌弃徐瑕那慢吞吞的泳姿，潜到徐瑕的身下驮起他，徐瑕双手抱着它的背鳍双腿放松，虎克拖着他在海中翱翔。<br/>阳光映入海中，折射后的光线斑斓多姿，像是漫步在无边宇宙星辰之间。海洋中的一些生物对徐瑕这外来生物也充满着好奇，时不时从他身边路过，来瞅瞅他是个什么东西。</p><p>咔嗒，咔嗒，咔嗒，咔嗒，从虎克嘴里发出的声音，在海里变成了一阵阵愉快的波纹，仔细听还能听到碰到礁石的回声。</p><p>“到啦。”</p><p>徐瑕只见眼前是一片珊瑚林，将明亮的海水染成一片粉色。红色毛茸茸的小草长在一颗颗礁石上，小鱼在之中来回穿梭，海星懒洋洋地躺在礁石上，海蟹在海底慢悠悠地散步，还有很多未曾见过的生物在海底生活。</p><p>“是鳐鱼啊。”<br/>虎克看到一只从头顶游过的鳐鱼，“嗖”一下游到它附近，假装从它身边路过，趁其不备尾鳍一甩把它整个儿翻了个个儿。在这鳐鱼还没反应过来发生了什么的时候，虎克立马咬住了它，“滋溜”一下就吃进肚中，只留下了它孤零零的尾巴。<br/>徐瑕是第一次这么近看到虎克捕猎，没想到这小家伙挺有一手的呢！对哦~不是挺有一手，是挺有一胸鳍，徐瑕严谨地更正脑子的形容词。<br/>欣赏完虎克的英姿，徐瑕的气也要憋到极限了，他用手指了指上面，示意虎克他需要上潜到海面换个气。<br/>虎克表示了解，从下面驮着他一起游上了海面。徐瑕猛吸一口，肺里顿时充满了空气，他感到重新活过来了。他浮在海面，双手拨弄着海水，环绕四周确认自己此时的方位。这里正是他经常看海的那个礁石滩。没想到啊，在这底下竟然别有一番天地！</p><p>“我的秘密基地不错吧。”<br/>显摆完自己的成果，虎克又开始洋洋得意地甩着它的尾鳍了。徐瑕摘掉潜水镜，吸了一口气宠溺地说道：<br/>“嗯嗯嗯，你最聪明了，你是天底下最聪明的虎鲸。”</p><p>虎克眨巴着它小眼睛看样子看起来十分自豪。徐瑕看它得意的小眼神，忍不住游到它身边，抱着它，在它耳边又轻声道：<br/>“虎克可爱聪明又伶俐，抓鱼游泳第一名。”<br/>“真好听，真好听，再多说点。”<br/>噫，真得意忘形了。<br/>“先等我把船开过来，等下慢慢玩。”<br/>“今天一天都陪我玩？”<br/>“嗯，一天都陪你，让你瞧瞧我们人类是怎么吃鱼的。”<br/>“那我去抓鱼等你过来。”</p><p>虎克嘤完，“扑通”一声消失在了海面。徐瑕游到岸边，从岸上找了个离船近的位置，游过去把船开到了刚才的地方，停靠在一个安全的地方，拴上绳索。只听得“叮叮当当”声，徐瑕不知从船里拿了些什么东西下来，放在附近一个断裂的礁石边，又找了一处平稳的岸边，“咚咚咚咚”夹起来一个架子，在架子旁边打开一个简易折叠桌，放上了他等下要用到的工具。<br/>在徐瑕忙碌的时候，虎克偶尔从海里丢上来它刚抓到的鱼，然后又游回了海里继续抓鱼，然后又丢上几条。它一边抓鱼一边给徐瑕丢食材，岸上的徐瑕捡起它丢上来的鱼，没过一会儿也做好了自己的午饭。<br/>“飘在天上白白的气体，好像我们冬天呼吸时候的白气啊。”<br/>虎克只浮出了一个脑袋看着岸上的徐瑕。<br/>“你过来一下。”<br/>徐瑕招招手让它靠过来，他身体趴在地面，头伸到海面上。虎克侧着小脑袋游过来，徐瑕对着它“哈”了一口气。<br/>“有什么感觉吗？”<br/>“暖暖的。”<br/>虎克吐了吐舌头，点点头。<br/>“那些气就是这样的东西，但是如果大面积看到这样的气体，还感觉温度很高的话就要赶紧离开，那是危险的信号。”<br/>“我怎么觉得陆地上到处都是危险的地方？”<br/>“是啊，陆地上危机四伏，所以我也很羡慕你们能在海里自由自在的生活。”<br/>“你要是能来海里，我罩着你。”虎克用力甩着它的尾鳍，炫耀自己的战力。看着无忧无虑的虎克，徐瑕很羡慕它的天真与自由，但自己却只能被困在陆地。<br/>“等我吃完外陪你游一圈。”<br/>“好！”</p><p>愉快的时光总是那么的短暂，夜幕马上就要降临，徐瑕也要准备回去了。可一想到入夜后虎克将要独自呆在冰冷的海里等着自己第二天到来，他的心就很难受，于是他做出了一个决定。<br/>“今晚我不回去了。”<br/>“真的吗？”<br/>徐瑕看到他高兴的样子也不知道这样做日后会不会影响它回到自己的种群，但他不想虎克和自己一样，一个人度过这漫长的黑夜。</p><p>晚上的夜空很亮，璀璨的星河挂在天边，感觉与自己只有咫尺之遥。徐瑕已经很长时间没看过这么美丽的夜空了。<br/>他趴在船边，胳膊撑着自己的头，另一只手在海里画圈。<br/>“嘿。”<br/>虎克盯准时机，从海里观察徐瑕画圈的手，趁其不备从水底悄悄把头蹭到他的手心，从上面看下去感觉徐瑕像是在打地鼠，画面十分有趣。<br/>“真羡慕你每天都有用不完的精力。”<br/>“你天天都这样陪我，不就能和我一样了吗？”<br/>“哈，说的也是呢。”<br/>徐瑕若有所思地点点头。陪虎克玩耍了一会儿，他拿出笛子在夜色中演奏起来。虎克听到优美的乐声响起，浮出脑袋在海面上静静地听着音乐。没听一会儿它觉得这乐声太悲伤了，它身体一跃激起浪花在海面上发出“啪～啪”的声音来抗议。<br/>“行行行。”徐瑕拿它没办法，演奏起轻快的乐曲。虎克随着快乐的乐曲在海里跳舞，偶尔还会高歌几声。<br/>“嘤嘤嘤～吱吱～嘤～嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤～吱吱吱吱……”<br/>听到虎克也在唱歌，徐瑕跟着它的声音给它伴奏起来。<br/>“你的那个是什么啊，好神奇啊，还能发出声音。”<br/>“这是叫笛子的一种乐器，吹奏这里的小孔，其它的小孔就会发出声音，用手指按住小孔就可以发出不同的声音。。”<br/>“不太明白。”<br/>虎克脑子里装了一堆问号，什么是乐器？为什么会出声音？从来没有在海里见过，唱歌需要这样的东西干什么？<br/>“哈哈哈，听不懂也没事。这个乐器在这边也没有，是我母亲从很远很远的地方带来的。”徐瑕抚摸着母亲的遗物，现在他也只剩下这一件东西能回忆母亲了。<br/>还没等徐瑕陷入悲伤中，就从海里传来他刚刚演奏过的笛声，时不时还夹杂了吐水声。原来是虎克在水里尝试发出笛子的声音，徐瑕也奏响笛子与它一同合奏。<br/>笛声与鲸吟在月光下交织成一首美妙的乐曲，一人一兽在这广阔无垠的大海上谱写着向往自由的乐章。</p><p>徐瑕第一次这么尽兴地演奏音乐，累得他瘫成大字型躺在渔船上，自从父亲去世后，他再也没有过这么开心的时候了。<br/>“据说这附近有个海湾有虎鲸出没，没准会是你的家人。”<br/>虎克一听能回家了，完全安静不下来，游来游去，过了一会儿可能是兴奋劲过了，游到船边。<br/>“那你也一起吗？”<br/>徐瑕愣了一下，“嗯”了一声，随即岔开话题。<br/>“你刚刚唱的歌有什么意义吗？”<br/>“那是我祖母教我们的一首歌谣，这是海洋里的一个传说。”<br/>“哦？海洋里还有传说？”听到这话的虎克气得直喷水，海洋里怎么就不能有传说了。<br/>“好啦好啦，我错了，亲爱的虎克大人不记小人过，原谅我这个无知的两脚兽。”<br/>“这还差不多。那就让我这智慧的虎克大人好好告诉你这无知的两脚兽我们海洋里的传说。”<br/>“嗯嗯，洗耳恭听。”</p><p>虎克清了清嗓，嘤嘤嘤了几声，开始讲故事。</p><p>“很久很久以前，曾经有一对姐妹，她们和两脚兽一样是在陆地上生活，她们相依为命，过着平凡而又普通的日子。可好景不长，一天姐姐和妹妹一起外出，突然地面在姐姐和妹妹的中间裂开一个缝，姐姐在缝的这边，妹妹在那边。可是裂缝这边姐姐所在的地方渐渐塌陷，姐姐只能随着地面一同沉入海底，只留下妹妹独自一人在岸上。”<br/>虎克边说边在船边游来游去，一刻也没闲着，徐瑕仔细听着它嘤嘤声，眼睛片刻不离地盯着它的身影。<br/>“妹妹在岸上一直寻找着掉入海中的姐姐，大家都劝她放弃吧，接受姐姐不在的事实。可她也未曾放弃。而姐姐掉入海里后，沉眠于海底也还一直思恋着妹妹，灵魂久久不曾平息。姐姐对妹妹的思恋，感动了海洋之神。她沉眠的身体产生了变化，灵魂回归了新肉体成为了虎鲸。当她再次见到妹妹的时候，妹妹已头发苍苍年过古稀。妹妹一眼就认出那头虎鲸是自己的姐姐，终于她们姐妹相认了。而那名姐姐就是我们的祖先。这首歌唱得就是它对妹妹的思恋之情，她相信总有一日她们姐妹会再次重逢。”<br/>“真是一个感人的故事。”</p><p>听完故事的徐瑕擦了擦湿润的眼角，心中的信念更加坚定了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>R18预警</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04</p><p>徐瑕从船上爬起，他揉了揉眼睛，伸了一个懒腰，这是他第一次和虎克一起迎接朝阳。<br/>“啊，吵醒你了？”靠在船边上睡觉的虎克被动静惊醒，睁开了眼睛。徐瑕摸摸它的头，抬头望向天空。这时天才微微亮，太阳从水平线上升起替换了夜晚的月亮，星辰躲进它的光芒里消失无踪。<br/>“今天我们就过去吧。”<br/>“去哪？”<br/>“昨天说的海峡，去看看是不是你的家人，这样你就可以早点回家了。”<br/>虽然不舍，但徐瑕知道这才是正确的事。<br/>虎克有些高兴又有点难过，它很期待能早点和家人们重逢，可徐瑕不也和家人走散了吗？这样不就只剩下他一个人了吗？虎克的脑袋高速运转着思考这件事——回家是好事，但它并不想这么快，它也不明白心中毛毛躁躁的感觉是什么，只能围在船的四周游来游去。<br/>徐瑕以为虎克是因为开心才会这样，心中感到有些失落，但这也是没办法的事，不过只是回到了没有相遇之前的日子而已，没什么大不了的。</p><p>今天的海面异常平静，看不到丝毫波澜。作为饯别，徐瑕下海陪虎克玩耍了许久，最后恋恋不舍地回到船上准备前往今天的目的地。<br/>传言中虎鲸会经过的那个海湾是距离徐瑕所住的岛大概几十海里外的另一座岛，那边有几处极近陡坡的海滩，每年都会有海豹群在这海滩上繁衍后代。由于岛上的环境不适宜人类生存，这里只有野生动物居住。</p><p>船缓缓开过海湾，这里几乎都是陡崖峭壁，徐瑕把船停靠在一个断崖下面，看了看这边的水深，虎克不会搁浅。</p><p>“我们把船停在这边等等吧，要是累了的话你先休息下。”</p><p>虎克一天什么也没吃就陪他一起游了这么远，估计也有些累，它在船边睡了，有时会看到它头顶冒出换气时的水柱。平常活泼的虎克在休息的时候明显没那么多动了，随着水流漂浮着身躯，偶尔摆动胸鳍，不知道它会不会也和人类一样做梦呢。</p><p>在这边蹲守了一个多小时也没看到其他的虎鲸，徐瑕打算换个地方看看，是不是今天它们不到这片区域呢？<br/>徐瑕刚打算离开就听到远方传来渔船马达的声音，看到别的渔船要过来，徐瑕决定绕过他们后再前往另一个地点。可对方不知为何笔直地向他开来。徐瑕眼看避不开了，连忙趴到船边伏下身子对海里的虎克说，让它赶紧下潜找个地方藏起来了，没有叫它的话千万别出来。<br/>虎克虽一脸茫然，可看到徐瑕紧张的神情，还是按照他说的做了，马上潜入了海底。</p><p>徐瑕看到虎克消失在水波下才放下心来，看着对方的船缓缓向自己驶来。</p><p>不是说他们出岛了吗？</p><p>对面的渔船还没靠近徐瑕，就看到两个金发大汉从甲板走出来俯视着他，从他们口中传来讥讽发笑声。<br/>“呦呦呦，瞧瞧这是谁啊，这不是我们岛上的‘迪克公主吗’？”<br/>他们一脸鄙夷地看着徐瑕，粗狂的声音不停地叫着“迪克，迪克”。徐瑕没打算理他们，坐在船上手握着发动机，随时准备逃走。<br/>而对面的人看他不说话，就把渔船直接开到他前面，挡住了他的去路。这二人跳到了徐瑕的渔船上。<br/>“你知道吗？他几天前买了一套潜水服。”<br/>“那家店店长昨儿还一起和我们喝酒，只夸‘迪克公主’的活好呢！听着我都心动了，男人的屁眼有那么好吗？真想试试呢。”<br/>“喏，这人不就在眼前吗？”<br/>嘲讽的言语尖锐地向他刺去，这些话中没有一丝尊重。<br/>说完，他们二人便开始动手，一人按住徐瑕的双手，一人按住徐瑕的双腿。徐瑕并没有反抗，只是心如死灰地看着天空，心想今天是逃不掉了。<br/>二人把他的衣服撕开，舌头在他身上来回舔弄，肆无忌惮地玩弄着他的身体。<br/>“全身光溜溜的，连毛都没有，比娘们还干净，连这里的毛都很少。”<br/>一人强硬地掰开了他的股间，粗暴地用手指强行插入他的后庭。徐瑕趴跪在船上，另一个人脱下自己的裤子粗鲁地把他的头按在自己的下半身上。<br/>异物在他的口腔中进进出出，每当插进喉管深处，徐瑕都痛得无法呼吸。</p><p>“小婊子，别客气多吃点。”</p><p>男人们根本不在乎徐瑕的感受，只不过把他当作可动的人行飞机杯，蹂躏着他的身体，践踏着他的尊严。性器贯穿着他下体，鲜血顺着他的大腿流下，他闷哼了几声，忍住不出声，守着自己最后的尊严。男人们毫不在意地进进出出抽动着，嘴上也满是淫秽的羞辱嘲笑声。</p><p>“上下都好紧，怪不得被说是名器。”<br/>“我跟你换换吧，让我也尝尝他的名器。”</p><p>男人抽出插在徐瑕口中的性器，趁着这时候他才能喘口气，可很快就换了个人又插入了他的口中，全然不给他喘息的时间。<br/>徐瑕的脑子一片空白，眼前仿佛能看到时间在缓缓地流动，仿佛又回到了父亲去世后的那段日子。<br/>男人围着他把他当成泄欲的工具，女人唾弃他骂他下贱的婊子，只因为他与他们长着不同的面孔，又是一个势单力薄的孩子。</p><p>“呕~”射出肮脏的液体后他终于从徐瑕的口中抽出，徐瑕趴在地上吐出口腔里的液体，就这样男人们还没打算放过他，看到他这悲惨的样子，反而更加兴奋了。<br/>“我看下面被你操得这么松了，要不加上我的呗。”<br/>他们二人把徐瑕夹在中间，使他无力反抗，两根粗壮的性器同时贯穿他的下体，忍耐着不出声的徐瑕发出第一声呻吟，那是在这种“暴力”行为之下的“呻吟”。<br/>“哈哈哈，这小子终于叫了，再叫骚点。”<br/>听到徐瑕终于出声的二人，有种征服的成就感，更加兴奋，更加猛烈地撞击他的下体。他们的手紧握着徐瑕的下体，摩擦着龟头。徐瑕喘着气，痛苦的表情拧作一团，他已经分不清这种感觉到底是痛苦还是快乐了。</p><p>“我要射了，要射了。”剧烈收缩的括约肌，榨出了男人们的欲望，听到要结束的信号，徐瑕的眼里闪过一丝希望。当他们二人齐齐解放后，精液混杂着血液缓缓从他的大腿流下，他心想，终于要结束了，等他们走了再带虎克离开这里。<br/>愿望是美好的，而现实往往是残酷的，这二人解放后并没有放过徐瑕，对又他进行了第二轮的施暴。</p><p>虎克在海里听到了徐瑕痛苦的叫声，它悄悄地浮出海面查看徐瑕的情况。它不理解发生了什么，只是看到两个两脚兽压在徐瑕身上，对他又是舔又是摸，还把生殖器插入他的体内。他们这是在交配吗？可是徐瑕并不是雌性啊？人类的交配行为都是这样吗？为什么徐瑕看起来十分的痛苦？船上的二人专心操着徐瑕，根本没注意到虎克的存在，徐瑕看到虎克浮上来，表情变得十分惊恐，他趴在船上趁二人不注意时对虎克比了一个“下去”的手势，虎克看到徐瑕这样的表情有些害怕，把头又缩回了海里。<br/>就这样，他们对徐瑕的施暴持续了一个多小时。等他们发泄完后提起裤子，把徐瑕丢在冰冷的船板上，他们跳回自己的船扬长而去。</p><p>徐瑕趴在船上一动不动，听到他们船开走的声音，他才终于忍不住放声大哭。明明是早已经习惯的事，但在被虎克看到的瞬间，他觉得自己麻木的心又开始跳动了，他不希望纯洁的海洋精灵沾染人类的不堪，这比他被强奸还要让他痛苦。<br/>虎克在海里听到海面上传来徐瑕痛苦的哭声，全然忘记了徐瑕对它的交代，飞快的跃出海面，想要马上去安慰他。他难过它也难过，它希望徐瑕能永远开开心心每一天。<br/>看着浮出海面的虎克，徐瑕用尽全身的力气爬到船边，无暇顾及自己体内残留的异物，只是想快点告诉它自己没事。<br/>徐瑕把手伸进海里，虎克自觉地把头靠过去，它没有发出任何声音，静静地让徐瑕抚摸自己。它不知道、不明白徐瑕身上发生了什么，但它知道此刻的徐瑕需要自己。</p><p>从天空向大海望去，他们就像沙粒般渺小，漂浮在海面上。而在广阔的世界里，他们却成为彼此的唯一。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05</p><p>等徐瑕整理好心情时，已是傍晚时分，他趁着还有光亮和虎克一起往家的方向驶去。<br/>他披着放在船上破旧的毛毯，坐在操作盘前，忍着下身撕裂的疼痛，他现在只想快点回到家中清洗身体。虎克今天异常的安静，全程只是默默地跟在船尾的浪花中，掩藏着自己的身影。<br/>抵达岸边的时候，虎克也是在海里远远地看着他。它不明白今天在徐瑕身上发生了什么，可它唯一知道的是，他受伤了，从他身上传过来的全是负面的情感，这种痛苦的感情快要淹没它了。</p><p>人类的世界太复杂了，全是它不能理解的行为。</p><p>徐瑕看到虎克没有跟上来，心里有些失落，他拖着疼痛的身躯走到岸边，用尽了全身最大的力气对着海里的虎克喊道：“虎克，明天见！”<br/>呜~嘤嘤嘤嘤~<br/>徐瑕的身影渐渐消失在黑夜之中，今晚的天空乌云密布，连一颗星星也看不到了。</p><p>隔天下起了大雨，海面上波涛汹涌。徐瑕担心虎克，忍着伤痛顶着大雨前去海边查看虎克的状况。由于海浪十分巨大，他根本没办法靠近海岸，只能远远地看着巨浪卷起的海面。<br/>虎克并没出现在海面，无奈之下他只能先回去了。<br/>之后他旧伤加新伤，病了一个多星期才好，再次见到虎克的时候已经是两周后的事情了。</p><p>“呜哇，这里是个什么情况？”</p><p>徐瑕再次来到海湾时，发现岸边堆着许多死鱼，腥臭味引来了许多的虫子。他捂着鼻子，从船上拿起扫把把死鱼往海里扫。虎克靠在离船不远的断崖下睡觉，听到动静，立马游了过来。<br/>“骗子，大骗子！什么明天见，你个骗子。”<br/>虎克看到徐瑕的瞬间，立马口吐芬芳对他吼“大骗子”。徐瑕没吱声，看到它以前高耸的背鳍现如今顶端有些弯曲，胖嘟嘟的身体感觉也瘦了一圈。看来这几天它是真的不好过，自己活该被它骂。<br/>“我以为你也不要我了，哇～”<br/>虎克嘤嘤嘤哭个不停，豆大的眼睛流出的泪水可能都让海平面涨了几厘米。也是，它才刚过性成熟期，内心还是个孩子。<br/>徐瑕跳入海中，双手抱着它，用头贴在它的头上，“我永远不会抛弃你，无论过多长时间，我都会去找你。”</p><p>轻柔的声音安抚了虎克的情绪，他的手像抚摸婴儿般梳理着它的后背。徐瑕记得虎克是个孩子，可又哪曾记得自己也是个孩子，他真的应该承受这些吗？</p><p>虎克的心情渐渐稳定下来，徐瑕好奇海岸上为什么这么多死鱼，难道是被搁浅的？<br/>“海滩上为什么有这么多的死鱼？”<br/>“我怕你饿肚子，就想着你来的话有饭吃。”<br/>虎克有些害羞，胸鳍在海里划来划去，看它如此关心自己，徐瑕也不好多说了。<br/>“人类不用只吃鱼的，还有其他的食物能吃，岸上如果都是死鱼会腐烂散发出难闻的气味。”<br/>“气味？那是什么？”</p><p>对哦，它们没有嗅觉。</p><p>“总之，你只需要保证自己不饿着就好了，你看看你都瘦了一圈。”<br/>徐瑕拍拍它翻上的肚皮，琼脂感觉都小了一圈。<br/>“吃饭了吗？”<br/>“还没，刚刚睡醒。”虎克摇摇脑袋。<br/>“那我陪你一起抓鱼，不过我今天不陪你游泳了。”<br/>“啊，为什么？”<br/>徐瑕的身体还没有完全恢复，海水进入身体还是会感到刺痛，不能长时间呆在海里。<br/>“今天身体不太舒服，就不陪你了，等我身体好了好好陪你。”<br/>虎克低下头，想起了那件事。果然那天受的伤还没好，为了徐瑕不再遇上危险，它决定一定要好好保护他。</p><p>虎克挺着背鳍，甩着尾鳍，像个领航员一样，在船头引路寻找今天的午餐。</p><p>徐瑕最近不需要去市场上卖鱼，于是他就只坐在船上看虎克捕食，就这样光看着它吃饭徐瑕都觉得很开心。<br/>“给你吃？”虎克嘴里叼着一条鱼游过来。<br/>“我不饿，我这里有馒头。”<br/>虎克看到他手里拿着白白的东西，还以为是什么新玩具，没想到竟然是食物，这种东西怎么能吃饱？不行，必须要吃鱼，虎克叼着鱼的头死命向船边蹭。<br/>“啊，行吧。”<br/>拗不过虎克，徐瑕只能收下了。船上不方便生火，他简单地处理了下内脏，便做成了生鱼片下饭。虎克看到徐瑕收下自己的鱼，才放心地回海里继续觅食。</p><p>自由自在的可真好，看到它的背影徐瑕忍不住这样想到。</p><p>大概过了一个多小时，徐瑕有些困便靠着船边睡着了。<br/>“你当时为什么要让我躲起来？”<br/>虎克不知从哪里串出来，冒出这句话，把徐瑕惊醒了，他只好靠在船边仰望着天空。<br/>“因为他们是坏人，是专门走私鲸鱼的走私犯。”<br/>“走私？”<br/>“会为了一己私欲，就把你和你的家人强制分开，然后把你关到一个狭小的水缸里供人类观赏一辈子。”<br/>听到这里，虎克突然尖叫起来。<br/>怎么虎克突然就激动了起来？徐瑕忍着伤痛跳入海中，抱着虎克安慰着它。<br/>“冷静点，虎克，你以后看到他们远离就好。”<br/>虎克嘤嘤地抽泣着，眼角还闪着泪光。<br/>“我，我就是因为这样才和家人走散的？”</p><p>等虎克冷静下来，缓缓道来自己的遭遇。</p><p>那天它和它们的族群追寻着鲑鱼鱼群的足迹迁移。虎克姐姐的孩子也刚满2岁，这是它们族群好不容易才有的孩子，它们每天都在海里欢庆这小生命的诞生，大家一起孕育着这个新生命，它的名字叫梅可。</p><p>可能是因为除了梅可，虎克是族群里最小的，小梅可除了喜欢粘着妈妈以外，也喜欢粘着虎克，没事就喜欢让它驮着自己玩。<br/>然而就在它们追寻鲑鱼鱼群的途中，当祖母看到一艘船后，它神情有些凝重地和大家说等下在峡湾兵分两路出发，虎克和它的哥哥一组，祖母、妈妈、姐姐和梅可一组。<br/>虎克没来得及询问缘由就跟在哥哥的后面一起下潜到另一个方向。它紧跟在哥哥的后面，途中路过一片礁石林时，它穿梭在礁石中，对倒影的好奇让它和哥哥走散了。可它并没有在原地等着哥哥掉头找自己，而是到处乱绕，一边游一边呼喊着家人。此时它的哥哥早已经游到几十海里外了，根本听不到它的呼喊。<br/>虎克不仅好奇心重，忘性还又大，经常忘记它母亲的教导。看到海草之类的总是十分好奇地前去查看，还喜欢用尾鳍的缺口勾着玩，没想到这次真玩脱了。不仅走丢，还被缠成了粽子。</p><p>听完虎克的遭遇，徐瑕真是无话可说，虽然它已经够惨了，但是也都怪虎克自己，这个缺心眼儿的家伙在那种情况下还能贪玩？</p><p>“没事，只要没被抓走你就还有回家的一天。”<br/>虎克不知为何，只要听到徐瑕的话就会感到安心，可是自己是否能成为他的依靠呢？<br/>“要是你再遇上他们，你能躲起来吗？我只能听到你痛苦的声音，却什么都不能做吗？”</p><p>言语的力量是强大的，徐瑕听到虎克这番话，他知道现在他什么苦都能咽下。<br/>“没事的，我可以保护自己，而且这种事我也习惯了，已经不会对我造成伤害了。”</p><p>可虎克听到这番话却没觉到安心，它头一次希望自己能是两脚兽。因为在海里，它没有双腿也没有双手，在徐瑕需要帮助的时候它连拥抱都做不到。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06<br/>寻鲸之行并没有徐瑕想象中的那么顺利，他们接连几天都没有看到传闻中的虎鲸群出现，来来回回换了好几个地点都是一无所获。<br/>他十分担心这几天的失败会影响到虎克的情绪，但它看上去还好，感觉也没有多失落，该吃的吃，该玩的玩，该睡的睡。<br/>而且它的好奇心还是一如既往的旺盛，经常从海里叼些奇奇怪怪的东西给他。</p><p>“快看！”</p><p>只见虎克把路过的一只海龟一尾鳍“啪”打到天上当球顶。估计此刻海龟的内心是崩溃的，气得心里直骂娘，不敢怒也不敢言。好在海龟壳硬，这几下没玩死它，还把它身上的藤壶打掉了一些。海龟重获自由后，跟兔子似的飞快地逃走了。</p><p>大难不死必有后福啊，看样子这只龟能长命百岁，回去能和朋友吹嘘一顿了。</p><p>自从和虎克一起后，徐瑕发现海洋生物要比人类想象的要智慧的多，它们遵循着与人类不同的自然法则生存着。大自然对一切都是平等的，时而残酷，时而迷人，运用一切的智慧都只是为了生存，它生生不息，滋养着这片海洋。</p><p>正当徐瑕还沉浸在自然界的美好之时，自然界的残酷之物也找上了门，不知何时徐瑕的船边游来了一群大白鲨。徐瑕以前有听父亲说过，它们并不会主动攻击人类，可这一大群还是未免让人心惊。他赶紧看向海里的虎克，他不知道它们会不会攻击虎鲸。即使虎克的体型要比它们大，可双拳难敌四手，这么多的鲨鱼还是会让人担心。<br/>徐瑕跟在鲨鱼群的后面把船开往虎克的方向，想着离得近点等下也好去帮忙。眼看鲨鱼群要靠近虎克了，但是离虎克最近的几头大白鲨在看到它的瞬间突然四散开来，后面跟着的的鲨鱼也散开了。</p><p>这是怎么回事？鲨鱼不敢攻击虎鲸吗？即便只有一头也会害怕？</p><p>“鲨鱼，是鲨鱼诶！”<br/>虎克跟个没事兽一样，还想追过去，大白鲨看到虎鲸追过来，游得更快了。</p><p>“虎克，别追了。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>听到徐瑕不让它去追，它把头一扭，尾鳍一甩一摇一摆地往回游。此时远处一群虎鲸群从海里游出，它们列成一排，看到虎克后分成两组，分两队游开，其中一组朝虎克的方向游来。<br/>它们没出声，围着虎克打量了一圈。<br/>虎克看到同族有些兴奋，可对方没出声它也没说话。没过多久，也许对方对虎克打量够了，徐瑕隐约听到奇怪的声音，音频有些高，但他仔细听还是能听到的。</p><p>那是对面虎鲸在说话。</p><p>“你一个吗？族群呢？”<br/>对面虎鲸的说话声感觉和虎克不太一样，感觉就像是在听虎克用着很蹩脚的英语在说话。<br/>虎克好像没听明白，对方又重复了一遍它才听懂。<br/>“我和家人走散了，现在和这两脚兽在一起生活。”<br/>“哦。”其中一头虎鲸看向徐瑕的方向，感觉有点小的一只虎鲸靠在那头虎鲸的旁边，用着明显和虎克不同的语言说道：“哇，姐姐这只两脚兽好可爱呀！”<br/>“是挺可爱的，不对，我们是来探查这头虎鲸的。”<br/>看起来姐姐像是在训斥它的样子。一旁的虎克好像听不懂它们的对话，一脸茫然地看着它们。<br/>“看你怪可怜的，我们一家过来捕食海豹，这期间你可以和我们一起，到时候如果你想，也可以和我们一起走。”<br/>“那我的两脚兽也可以一起吗？”<br/>对方没说话，扭头游走了。<br/>“姐姐，我们不去看一眼两脚兽吗？”<br/>“行行行，你想看就去看吧。”<br/>看着小虎鲸游过来，徐瑕也伸手去摸摸它。<br/>“我名字叫徐瑕，不叫两脚兽哦。”<br/>“姐！！！！！！！这个两脚兽能听懂我们说的话！！！！！！”</p><p>鲸音刚落，徐瑕船周边“唰唰唰”地冒出了一群虎鲸的头。</p><p>一群虎鲸瞪着自己豆大的双眼看着徐瑕这个稀奇的两脚兽，一头看起来是族长的虎鲸说话了。<br/>“你说你是叫徐瑕对吧，你什么时候开始能听懂我们的语言的？”<br/>声音的主人听起来十分的温柔，同样和虎克一样发出的是嘤嘤嘤的声音，却让人感到庄重与安心。<br/>“我也是遇上虎克才知道的。”<br/>“在那之前你没遇上过虎鲸吗？”<br/>“大概没吧。”徐瑕突然像想起了什么，“啊，小时候好像和父亲遇到过一只被搁浅的小虎鲸？嗯，对，是小虎鲸。”<br/>“原来是这样啊，那可以冒昧地问一句，你的父亲现在还健在吗，他叫什么？”<br/>“很不幸，在我14岁的时候他去世了。他叫于逸。”<br/>“这样啊，我也失去过亲人，我懂你的感受。”<br/>“谢谢你。”<br/>徐瑕看着这头虎鲸感觉有些亲切，他想，虎克如果是跟着这族群走，应该也能受到很好的照顾吧。<br/>“等你们离开后，能把虎克也带上吗？”<br/>“如果它愿意，我们会好好照顾它的。”<br/>“十分感谢。”<br/>虎克终于从重重虎鲸包围圈里挤到了徐瑕的面前。<br/>“徐瑕是我的。”<br/>听到虎克发出的“独占”宣言，大家都嘤嘤嘤笑出了声。</p><p>之后徐瑕并没回到自己的岛上，而是在这边扎营和虎鲸们共同生活。</p><p>这群虎鲸族长是一头叫做黛芬的雌性虎鲸，其余四头都是它的子女。它们每年都会跟着海豹繁衍的季节来到这座岛上觅食，并且教导自己的孩子生存技能。它们捕猎的方式还和虎克不一样。虎克感觉更偏向于吃鱼，喜欢发出“咔嗒”声来搜寻猎物。它们捕猎的时候则是悄无声息，在猎物放松警惕的时候，一个滑行游上岸，咬住猎物后，尾鳍一甩，一拱一拱地游回海里。<br/>看它们使用“搁浅战术”捕食的时候，徐瑕看的是心惊胆战，生怕它们回不去了。</p><p>不过近期频频失误，原因是虎克跟在后面观摩，总忍不住发出声音，有次气得一头虎鲸一尾鳍给了它一巴掌，让它离远点，什么时候学会了不发声音再跟过来。气归气，它们还是很认真地在教虎克这门捕猎技术。但搁浅战术对于虎鲸这种大型鲸来说，失败了的话是十分致命的，虎克迟迟不敢踏出第一步，新奇劲儿过去了，它怕自己拖后腿，有时还是会自己一个人去抓鱼。</p><p>看到这样的虎克，作为长者的黛芬时常前去安慰它。<br/>“虎克，没关系，你和我们不是一个种类的虎鲸，慢慢来，真学不会也没关系。”<br/>“搁浅很可怕。”<br/>“是徐瑕告诉你的吗？”<br/>“嗯，不过在我很小的时候曾经搁浅过一次，当时害怕急了，母亲也一直在旁边安慰我，直到涨潮我才回到海里。”<br/>“这样啊。”黛芬若有所思，它顿了顿，接着说，“其实我们也不是什么海滩都会使用这个战术。”<br/>“嗯？是这样吗？”<br/>“你没发现我们选择的海岸很陡吗？而且这上面铺了许许多多的小石子。”<br/>“真的诶！”<br/>“我们来到这边首先会观察附近的地形，寻找合适的地形，选择一处开始捕猎。”<br/>虎克跟在黛芬的后面，来到了一处没有海豹的海滩，黛芬在这里向虎克示范如何俯冲，俯冲上岸后怎么再运用自己的身体回到海里。虎克看得倒是挺认真，就是不知道实际操作起来怎么样。<br/>其余几头虎鲸也过来向它展示俯冲，可能是大家都在示范的原因，黛芬明年将要到性成熟期的小女儿经过这次的示范也学会了这门捕猎技术。<br/>大家高兴地在一起庆祝它的成长。<br/>徐瑕看到这个画面，他知道这个虎鲸群一定会善待虎克的。</p><p>海豹的繁衍期也快结束了，小海豹们也逐渐学会了游泳，等过段时间它们也要独自回归海洋，踏上生存之旅了，而黛芬它们也将要离开这里。<br/>夜晚开始逐渐变凉，海滩上小海豹叽叽喳喳的声音也变少了。徐瑕坐在船上，独自一人欣赏着这景色。</p><p>“你们是每年都会到这里来吗？”<br/>听到黛芬游到自己身边的声音，徐瑕和它聊起了天。<br/>“如果海豹们过来繁衍，我们也会追寻它们的脚步来到这里，若它们离开这里，我们会追逐它们的步伐到达它们下一个场所。”<br/>“你们活得很认真呢！”<br/>黛芬没想到徐瑕会冒出这样的话，显然有些惊讶。<br/>“你为什么会这样想？”<br/>“因为你们所做的每一件事都是为了一族的生存。你们不远万里漂洋过海地找寻食物，共同分享食物，为了生存甚至还学会了完全不利于自己的技巧，可能是因为后面跟着死亡，所以你们才会认真地对待每一天吧。”<br/>“这可是奇妙的想法呢！对我们来说稀松平常的每一天，却在你眼里变成了生死搏斗的每一天。难道人类就不与死亡搏斗吗？”<br/>“会啊。只不过人类过于惧怕死亡，总是会把一些无意义的事情赋予价值，然后堆积这些无意义的价值来逃避死亡的追逐，仿佛这些东西只要收集得够多，就会以另一种方式永生，真是傲慢的想法呢。”</p><p>徐瑕说出的是不符合他年纪的话，黛芬能感受到他内心的不甘、怨恨、悲哀。</p><p>“我们是在不同规则下生活的动物，人类有着人类的法则，而人类的法则并不是全由自然决定的。一部分人把属于另一部分人的资源掠夺，然后制定只利于他们的规则。然后他们和全人类说，来吧，顺着这个游戏的规则玩，你们一定能幸福。但是在他们的眼里我们也只是观赏物，只是被圈养在小小笼子里，喂了所谓‘幸福’食物，为了这个食物而互相争斗的动物。你们虎鲸文化是一代代传承。但是我们人类不一样，有些国家或许会传承，但是大多数只会去掠夺，把掠夺到的资源积累成为自己的，而不是有需要多少才取多少。然后一代又一代地传给他们的子嗣，告诉被剥夺的人，只是你们不够努力。是不是很可笑？明明把所有东西都抢走了，却正义禀然地指责被剥削者。不论是你们还是被你们捕食的猎物，都是为了生存拼尽全力用尽智慧，而我们人类却不一样。”<br/>或许是因为徐瑕很少能遇见让他吐露真心的长者，而这回遇见黛芬，他把自己内心所想全倾泻了出来，压在内心的苦痛也一点一点地溢出。<br/>“我不知道你们人类世界的规则，但是我知道你并不是你口中说的那些人类。我很喜欢你，我知道你是一个善良的人类。作为虎鲸我没有办法帮你什么，但是只要海豹还在这儿繁衍生息，我就会和家人一起来这里，你就当作我是你的虎鲸妈妈吧！”<br/>“哈哈哈，那我就是你的人类儿子了。”</p><p>听到黛芬的话，徐瑕内心涌出感谢之情。虽然物种不同，但善良的“本质”是一样的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我终于知道了抹布的快乐，虽然还夹了点私货</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07</p><p>在黛芬一家将要离开的前一周，虎克也终于学会了俯冲搁浅战术，抓到了它鲸生的第一只小海豹。它把海豹带过去和戴芬一家一起分享，也品尝了第一块海豹肉。它意外地还蛮喜欢这个，默默加在了自己的食谱里。<br/>徐瑕看到它们其乐融融的氛围，虽然内心满是欢喜，但这也说明距离他与虎克离别的时间也越来越近，又多添了几分伤感。</p><p>“我们今天就走了，你还有什么想和虎克说的吗？”<br/>虎克根本没察觉离别的时间已到，还傻乎乎地向徐瑕展示自己学会的新技能。徐瑕看着它开心的样子摇摇头对黛芬说：“就让它以为是和你们出去捕猎，就这样带它走吧，说得太多我怕它不愿意走了。”<br/>黛芬看着徐瑕，半天只说出这一句话：“你们人类可真是‘绝情’啊。”说完它尾鳍一甩，身子一扭，向孩子们的方向游去。</p><p>这样就好，这样就好。徐瑕看着它们远去的背影心中充满不舍，即使不舍他也得舍，离别不会是终点，只要他永远记住就不算分别。<br/>“谢谢你陪我度过这一年，与你在一起的时光将成为我今生最宝贵的礼物。”</p><p>徐瑕一言不发，默默看着它们，直到虎鲸群消失在天与海的地平线，他才开船离去。</p><p>出发前是一头一兽，回程却只剩下他一人。他把船停好后，回到只有他一个人的家。</p><p>他已经很长时间没有回过这冰冷的家了，自从和虎克相遇后，他呆在家里的时间越来越少。以前和家人吃饭的桌子已经落了一层灰，厨房也是灰尘遍布，是很长时间没人使用过的痕迹了。床铺倒是整整齐齐，上面盖着的是他母亲最喜欢的大红色床罩，随着时间的流逝，这艳丽的红色也暗淡下去，父亲说这个颜色在母亲家乡代表吉祥。</p><p>他花了半天的时间把屋子里里里外外收拾了个干净，在厨房搞了点东西吃完后，便坐到书桌前拿出一本书，书里面还夹着一个笔记本。<br/>徐瑕翻开笔记本，上面密密麻麻的都是他做的笔记。他没有上过学，所学的知识都来自他的父母，所幸的是母亲很喜欢看书，家里有她以前在镇上所购买的书籍，数量虽然不多，但也给他单调的生活增添了少许颜色。还有一些书是用母亲的母语写的，这边也只有他们一家人能看懂这种文字。其中有一本讲关于母亲家乡英雄的书，他喜欢那本书的故事，他十分向往那里面英雄随性的生活方式，无拘无束，有仇报仇，有冤报冤。只可惜现实世界，他申不了冤，也报不了仇。在现实里，他最多能做的只有用知识填补内心的空虚。他很长时间没读书了，等回神时来已是深夜。徐瑕心想，时间也不早了，早点休息吧，明早还要早起捕鱼。</p><p>徐瑕掀起被子躺在松软的床上，感觉却不如船上硬梆梆的床板让他安心，他弓成一团缩在被窝里，回忆起和虎克在一起的日子，很快便睡着了。</p><p>当晚，他觉得自己做了一个很幸福的梦。父母牵着他的手在海里奔跑，一群虎鲸围绕在他们的身边，也跟着他们比赛赛跑，他们跑呀跑呀，穿过了海里的珊瑚礁，飞过了断层，一直到世界的尽头。<br/>可睡醒后谁都不在，只留下望不到头的空虚。</p><p>徐瑕今天的收成不太好，没捕到一些值钱的鱼。他留下自己吃的份，去镇上把剩下的卖掉打算换点干粮。</p><p>“最近这段时间没有看到你。”<br/>徐瑕把鱼拿到了唯一收他鱼的买家那里。里面坐着一个白发的老夫人在处理一些活鱼，看到他来了，有些好奇怎么最近没看到徐瑕。<br/>“最近去了一趟远航。”<br/>“看样是没有啥收获啊。”<br/>老妇人拿起徐瑕给她的鱼装称，把钱交到他手上。<br/>“是啊，一无所获呢。一直以来都谢谢你啦，珍姨。”<br/>“我哪有什么值得你感谢的呢，也只能买买你家的鱼了，谁让你们最便宜。”<br/>老妇人听到徐瑕向自己道谢，脸上倒满是愧疚之情。<br/>“你能买我的鱼就是对我最大的帮助了。”<br/>徐瑕反倒是安慰妇人起来，老妇人看这样一个好孩子的前途就这么被毁了，心中充满着惋惜，她偷偷从一个小盒子里拿出了一袋面粉塞给徐瑕。<br/>“来，你拿着吧，这是我背着我家那人存下来的。”<br/>徐瑕接过后，说了声谢谢便离开了。</p><p>离开后他快步离开这里，这里人们的目光让他喘不过气来。男男女女的眼神中充满着嘲笑与鄙夷，在人群之中还会有人故意用下体蹭他臀部。徐瑕只能忍耐着快步离开，毕竟在这个地方他是没有“人权”可言的。</p><p>“嘿，迪克公主，来帮这个眼镜仔脱处吧。”<br/>徐瑕还没离开镇子就听到后面传来个男性的声音，这高个子的男孩带着一个看起来比较瘦弱的眼镜学生。徐瑕带上虚伪的笑容回答道：<br/>“我很贵的。”<br/>“没事，钱我出得起。”</p><p>个子高高的男孩拿出一叠钞票塞给徐瑕，徐瑕接过也没说话，带着他们去了以前自己经常接客的旅店。</p><p>他跪在床上手法十分熟练地握住了眼镜男孩的性器来回套弄，当感觉他有些勃起的时候，徐瑕用舌头舔舐着他的顶端，舌头软软的触感舔得眼镜男孩忍不住发出了呻吟。而另一个高大的男孩，暂时没有加入进来，坐在沙发上看着他们两人。徐瑕用余光瞥了他一眼，发现他的裤子已经隆起。</p><p>徐瑕一只手握着眼镜男孩坚挺的性器舔舐着，另一只手用润滑剂扩张自己的后庭使其湿润等下方便进入。他扩张得差不多了，准备让眼镜男孩进入，谁知坐在一旁的那个男的爬上床，单手钳制住徐瑕的双手，腰一挺插入他的体内，这男的性器很长，一下子就顶进去了最深处。<br/>“哈~啊。”<br/>对方的动作看似很粗暴，但是顶撞的时候还是温柔的，对着他觉得舒服的部分来回摩擦。<br/>“呜~”快感淹没了理智，徐瑕开始自己扭动着腰。<br/>“埃文，你去舔他的下面。”<br/>高个的男孩让那名叫埃文的眼镜男孩舔舐着徐瑕的性器，他懵懵懂懂回想着刚才徐瑕对自己做的方式，也帮他做。徐瑕第一次被人服务，前后同时产生的快感让他有种上了天堂的感觉，天堂的那边有着他所爱的所有人，他朦胧的双眼闪过点点泪痕。<br/>“去了，要去了。”<br/>高个男孩的精液如喷泉般射入徐瑕的体内，乳白色的液体顺着大腿滑落。<br/>“安迪我要你。”<br/>名叫埃文的眼镜男孩不知什么时候也学着徐瑕扩张好自己的后穴，他双手扒开自己的后穴，穴口一张一合地似在邀请着对方。<br/>“果然有师傅教就是不一样，以前怎么都不依我，现在看到别人舒服自己也忍不住了吧。”<br/>安迪把自己的性器从徐瑕体内抽出，射过一次还是十分坚挺。<br/>“你趴着把你屁股给埃文。”刚射完的徐瑕还没缓过劲儿来，后穴接着被埃文堵上。中间的人被前后夹击，两个人的力度，让埃文的性器强烈地撞击着徐瑕。<br/>“呜~啊~嗯~”<br/>三个人的喘息生汇成一首淫秽的乐章。</p><p>“哈哈，谢谢你啊。”<br/>完事后名叫安迪的男孩还很有礼貌的对徐瑕表示感谢，徐瑕头一次因为做爱这件事被人感谢，内心十分微妙。<br/>“我堂堂大男子汉肯定不会做‘女人’的，但是想着他和我交往后再也不能做‘男人’的话太可怜了，所以打算让他当一次‘男人。’”<br/>安迪看埃文的表情十分宠溺，而埃文也羞涩地低下头去。可徐瑕听着这些话却感觉有些刺耳，做“女人”是一件十分可耻的事情。因为他做着“女人”的事，所以可以不被当做“男人”</p><p>看。人类的思维多么傲慢啊，就算他们再相爱，也让徐瑕感到有一丝恶心。<br/>他礼貌地笑着，说能帮上他们很荣幸，然后离开了旅店。</p><p>“男人”是什么？“女人”又是什么？他想起黛芬一家，它们没有“男人”与“女人”的概念，雌性唯一和雄性不同的只有负责生育，除此之外并无差别。它们运用代代相传的智慧生活在海里，共同生活，共同捕食，共同玩耍。不会因为是“雄性”或者“雌性”就不是虎鲸。可人类却可以因为不是“男人”，就可以不是人。</p><p>夜晚的风冷入骨髓，冰冷的岸滩上只有他一人仰望星空。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>嗯··我人兽开车了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从虎克离开后，徐瑕还是每天都会去和虎克相遇的海岸上坐会儿，仿佛这样做的话，就能听到虎克“嘤嘤”的叫声。</p><p>冰冷的海风吹来，隐约传来虎鲸的嘤嘤声，徐瑕以为是自己过于思念虎克而产生了幻觉，可他又仔细地听了听，真的是虎鲸的叫声！不会又有虎鲸遇难了吧？脑袋还没反应过来，身体已经开始寻找音源，只听见叫着自己名字的声音越来越近。<br/>“徐瑕，你又骗我！骗人精！骗人精！”<br/>虎克朝着徐瑕的方向飞速游过来，嘴里不停地念叨着“骗人精，骗人精。”<br/>“你为什么丢下我一个人离开！”<br/>虎克看到徐瑕气疯了，尾鳍拼命地甩，海水全打在徐瑕身上，冰冷的海水里夹杂着虎克全部的不满。徐瑕不言，虎克看他不吱声继续嘤嘤叫唤。<br/>“我为了回来找你有多辛苦，说互相帮助对方找到家人都是骗我的吗？两脚兽都是这样善于欺骗的吗？气死我了，气死我了。”<br/>虎克骂着骂着突然就哭了起来。徐瑕的表情明显有些急了，他在岸上，想要安慰虎克的双手无处安放。他是想让它自由才想方设法让它走，他也有想过虎克可能会在那边每天骂骂咧咧，或者干脆就忘他，但从未想过它还会回来找他，明明找不到回家的路了，却能找到他。<br/>“明明我受委屈，你为什么也跟着哭了啊！”<br/>看到徐瑕此时的表情，虎克什么脾气都消了，它最见不得他难过了。<br/>“我，我没想到，你会回来。我知道你可能会恨我，但和同族一起生活段时间，你一定会忘了我，自由地在海洋里生活。”<br/>徐瑕觉得此时的自己很自私，但内心还是止不住的喜悦，这倒是急坏了一旁的虎克。<br/>“我不生气了，不生气了，你别哭啊！我不会忘记你的，永远都不会忘记你的。”<br/>一句永不忘记比任何事都来的让徐瑕高兴，徐瑕忘记这是在冰冷的海水里，他漂浮着身体只想这样一直抱着它。</p><p>“你可以亲亲我吗？”</p><p>徐瑕亲吻着虎克的嘴巴，坏心眼的用舌头舔着它嘴上的皮肤。虎克觉得有些痒也伸出舌头同样舔着徐瑕的嘴巴，徐瑕用嘴吸吮着它卷起的舌头，由于虎鲸的舌头比人类大太多，只有舌头顶端的一点能进入徐瑕的口腔。徐瑕双手握着虎克的牙齿，尽情地吸吮着它的舌尖。</p><p>虎克感到有些舒服，把肚皮翻上来了，徐瑕跟着它的动作移动到它的肚皮上，虎克有些兴奋，生殖器从生殖腔中伸出，粉粉的十分可爱。<br/>徐瑕下半身也硬了，他脱下裤子在虎克光滑的肚皮上摩擦。<br/>“嘤～好舒服。”<br/>坚硬的东西蹭着它的肚皮，十分舒服，就像是在摩擦海底的石子，但仔细感觉有些不一样。<br/>徐瑕轻抚着它的生殖器，虽然它才刚成年，比起人类的生殖器还过于大了些。<br/>虎克很喜欢徐瑕抚摸自己这个地方，在他性成熟的时候，徐瑕摸过一次后就再也不摸了，它还感到有些失望呢。<br/>“嘤～？”<br/>徐瑕爬到它生殖缝的上方，抱着它的生殖器舔弄着，虎克只能忍着，怕自己伤到他。可它长这么大哪经历过这种架势啊，快感涌入脑中，它只能划动着胸鳍，拍打着水面。<br/>徐瑕舔了一会儿，从虎克的身上爬起，游到了岸边的断崖上。虎克一脸疑问的也跟着飘过去。只见他跪在岸上，一手套弄着自己的性器，另一只手在嘴里沾了唾液开始扩张自己的后穴。<br/>“虽然没办法全部进去，但是我…对不起。”<br/>说完，徐瑕握住虎克的生殖器缓缓地送入自己的体内，粗大的性器本就不是为了与人类交配而生。徐瑕明显很吃力，到最后虎克生殖器顶端终于进去了。<br/>“这样不会伤到你吗？”<br/>虎克有些不可置信，但生殖器感受到的是温热的体温，让它有种被包裹的感觉，十分舒服。徐瑕趴在地上调整着自己的呼吸，让自己放松好吞进更多，直至顶进最深处。<br/>“啊，唔。”徐瑕第一次感觉做爱是一件幸福的事，他肆意地发出呻吟，解放自己最深的快感。<br/>“啊～嗯。”<br/>徐瑕扭动着腰，每一次深入，他都感觉自己的肚子里被塞的都是幸福。虎鲸的龟头像个三角柱，尖的那头在他快要拔出的时候卡在那里，不上不下的感觉让人心痒又快感四起。<br/>虎克不敢动，任由徐瑕自己在岸上动，这是它第一次插入，徐瑕的后穴如海浪一样有节奏地抚摸着它的生殖器，紧紧地夹住它，它感受到徐瑕身上传来的是喜悦的情感，那些情感全都都是因为自己，它想起走之前黛芬阿姨对它说的话。<br/>“你不想和他分离的心情或许是爱。”<br/>“爱，是什么？”<br/>“你想要时时刻刻和他在一起的心情。”<br/>“那和对家人的感情不一样吗？”<br/>“也许一样，也许不一样，这要靠你自己去寻找答案了。你一直走就能回到你们相遇的岛屿。”<br/>“黛芬阿姨真是无所不知呢！”<br/>“因为我也经常会去那里，好了，你走吧。”<br/>“再见了，黛芬阿姨！”<br/>“再见了，虎克！”</p><p>我想永远和他在一起，不论什么形式，想和他拥有超过任何人的亲密接触，就算没有繁衍生育的行为，我也想和他在一起，这是不是就是爱呢？</p><p>做完之后的徐瑕进入了贤者时间的他十分的后悔，怎么自己就没管住下半身呢？自己竟然强奸了一头虎鲸！<br/>徐瑕还在自我厌恶中，虎克仿佛看破了他的心思。<br/>“徐瑕，我对你的是爱！我想要和你在一起，我想和你一起吃饭睡觉玩耍。你并没有强迫我，我们这是爱的行为。”<br/>听着如此发言的虎克，徐瑕罪恶感更重了。可也如同它所说的那样，他也爱它，为了它，他可以豁出一切。自己爱上了一头虎鲸，虎鲸也爱上了自己，简直像童话故事一样不可思议。<br/>虎克见徐瑕老是不说话，开始撒娇了起来。<br/>“我爱你，我爱你，你快说你也爱我！”<br/>“我爱你！我的心永远只为你。”<br/>一人一兽在海中相拥交换彼此一生的誓言。</p><p>今天是徐瑕最后一次去珍婶的店里卖鱼了。</p><p>“你最近不错呀，都是一些值钱的鱼。”<br/>珍婶看着徐瑕手里提着的鱼，内心甚是欢喜。<br/>“感觉你最近心情不错，气色也变好了。”<br/>珍婶看到徐瑕脸上多了些笑容，和他以前一脸阴郁的样子形成了强烈的对比。<br/>“嗯，我打算离开这里了，今天是我最后一次过来。”<br/>自从虎克回来后，徐瑕更加坚定了离开岛的决定，他不想虎克和自己一样被困在这座岛上，它应该在海里翱翔。而他，和它一起翱翔。<br/>“嗯，这样也好，去一个无人认识的地方重新开始。”<br/>珍婶说完就去钱盒里拿出了一点钱给徐瑕。<br/>“这……”<br/>徐瑕没接过钱。<br/>“收下吧，算是饯别礼。”<br/>珍婶把钱塞到他的口袋里。<br/>“谢谢，这岛上也只有珍婶你对我好了。”<br/>“哈哈哈哈，谁让我也有和你一样的四分之一血脉呢！一个人路上小心啊！”<br/>“谢谢，不过我不是一个人。”<br/>说完这话的徐瑕，便走了。珍婶看着他的背影，只能在心中默默祈祷他日后安好。这个孩子小小年纪背负了太多的苦难了，明明是受害者却没有任何人对他伸出援手。如今他离去的背影潇洒自信，他日后一定能幸福。</p><p>“虎克，今天我们就离开这里了。”<br/>徐瑕坐在船上，望着他自小生活的岛屿，虽然有很多不开心，但也有一些美好的回忆。<br/>“没想到，真的离开了这里还会有不舍。”<br/>“别难过，我会永远陪着你。”<br/>虎克围着船嘤嘤地叫着。<br/>“嗯，今后我们将永远在一起。走吧。”<br/>徐瑕把船驶进浩瀚的大海，他决定走过每一片海洋，帮虎克找寻它的亲人。<br/>再见了，爸爸！再见了，妈妈！<br/>一路顺风。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海上的生活很平静，徐瑕和虎克形影不离。早上醒来，他第一件事就是向虎克道早安。<br/>“早安！”<br/>“早安！昨晚睡得好吗？”<br/>虎克用舌头舔舔徐瑕的嘴唇，它现在每天晚上都会守在船边。<br/>“有你在，睡的很香。”<br/>徐瑕摸摸它的头，也亲吻着它，每天的早安吻代表他们新一天的开始。<br/>“嘿嘿。”<br/>虎克高兴地摇着尾鳍，它已经可以通过徐瑕晚上睡觉的鼻息声来判断他的睡眠质量了。起初徐瑕晚上的鼻息声有些喘，身体翻动也很频繁，偶尔夜里会爬起来趴在船边。现在他起夜的次数越来越少，鼻息声也十分平稳了。<br/>“我先做早餐了，你也要去觅食了吧？”<br/>“那我先去了！”<br/>“路上小心。”<br/>徐瑕目送虎克离开后，也在船上开始做今天的早饭。<br/>考虑到要经历一段长久的船上生活，他在小房间里隔出一个位置放了一个炉子，专门用来做饭，天冷的时候还可以取暖。<br/>今天早上他就把馒头烤烤，热了热昨晚吃剩下的鱼，他又泡了杯咖啡，坐在船边等虎克回来。<br/>渔船随着海浪漫无目的地漂泊，这种自由自在的生活真好。<br/>今天的天气十分晴朗。<br/>吃完早饭后徐瑕把东西收拾整理了一下，也准备干活了。他把船板收拾干净，腌制了一些鱼以备不时之需。<br/>现在他们没有目的地，基本就是朝着温暖的海域前进，途中如果遇到海港，徐瑕会把当天捕到的鱼拿到市场卖，换点钱补充物资。这时候的虎克会偷偷默默地跟到码头，等徐瑕回来。<br/>在等待的途中，码头里有时会有小孩，它就会过去逗小孩让他们陪自己玩。<br/>一些渔夫看到它，也会去摸摸它给它喂点鱼吃，他就这样开启了骗吃骗喝的技能。<br/>如果有人用玩具和它玩，它走之前会偷偷把玩具丢到徐瑕的船上，给他一个惊喜。<br/>不过基本上都是一些烂瓶子轮胎之类的垃圾，徐瑕看到后全丢了，看到自己的玩具被丢，虎克也会很生气，赌气不理会徐瑕，只跟在船底。除了换气的时候浮出水面，其余时间都在海里生闷气。</p><p>“虎克。”<br/>徐瑕算算时间，他觉得虎克应该气消了，就在上面呼唤它。<br/>“哼，这次我才不会这么快原谅你呢。”<br/>虎克像个闹别扭的孩子一样，仰头看着在船边呼唤自己的徐瑕。<br/>“扑通”一声，只见徐瑕整个人栽入海中，吓得虎克赶紧游过去。<br/>“我就知道你会来。”<br/>头发被海水弄乱的徐瑕，趴在虎克的身上，脸上露出微笑亲吻着它的背鳍。<br/>“你又欺负我心软！”<br/>虎克很生气，但是又奈何不了徐瑕。它转了个身，把肚皮翻上来，让他躺在自己的肚皮上，这个姿势让它可以用胸鳍抚摸着他。<br/>“谁让你你宠我呢。”<br/>虎克发现徐瑕越来越会撒娇了，以前总是冷冰冰，做什么都感觉提不起兴趣，但是最近它觉得徐瑕性格变开朗了，只要一生气他就会来向自己道歉，徐瑕撒娇的样子真是太可爱了。<br/>“感觉和原来的你差别好大。”<br/>“那你是喜欢我原来的我咯？”<br/>“我都喜欢。”<br/>虎克的胸鳍使出吃奶的劲儿想要抱住徐瑕，它真的真的好喜欢他哦！<br/>“你想做了吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>虎克自从和徐瑕交尾过一次后，才发现自己原来是头性欲特别旺盛的虎鲸，他家哥哥虽然偶尔也会发情，但雌虎鲸没意向生育的话，它也只能自己在海底蹭蹭。<br/>徐瑕趴在它生殖缝上方，看到它伸出粉嫩的生殖器。他用舌头轻舔着顶端，又用口腔包裹着。<br/>“你想要进来吗？”<br/>徐瑕趴着问到。自从上次做过后，他就一直没和虎克做到最后一步，只是帮它抚摸着生殖器。<br/>“想。”<br/>徐瑕解开裤子，里面什么也没穿。其实刚才虎克生气的时候他在上面已经扩张好了，为了能让它顺利的进来，他在下面塞了和它生殖器差不多大小的玩具。他放松身体，慢慢地把东西拔出，此时他已经完全勃起，顶端也流出少些透明的液体，当他把玩具完全抽出体内，被撑开的小穴无法完全闭合，他撅起屁股将虎克的生殖器送入体内，这次明显比上次顺利得多，他的下面张着嘴巴想要吞下虎克的全部。<br/>“啊～好深。”<br/>这次虎克不像个“死鱼”一样一动不动，这回它找到了诀窍。它用胸鳍缓缓向头的方向划动，它控制着生殖器的抽插速度，徐瑕扭着腰迎合着它的动作。<br/>“唔……啊～。”<br/>估计顶得太深了，虎克三角柱般的龟头这回直接顶入了徐瑕的s状结肠，龟头卡过的那一瞬间，酥麻的电流窜进脑内，柔软的性器越插越深，都快要吞到它的根部了。粗壮的根部摩擦着小穴内壁的前列腺，而柔软细长的顶部温柔地填满他的全身。<br/>徐瑕泪眼迷朦，强烈的快感使他眼皮反白，舌头不受控制的伸出，口水从嘴边滴落融入海中。<br/>“要射了，唔～啊。”徐瑕第一次射完后，立马又挺起来了。<br/>淫腻的呻吟也让虎克十分兴奋，它泳动的速度也加快了。<br/>“啊～啊～虎～～克～我～爱你～啊。”<br/>此时的徐瑕根本听不到自己嘴角泄露的声音，只是一边呻吟，一遍又一遍地向虎克诉说自己的爱意。<br/>听到徐瑕对自己全身心的爱，虎克也快忍不住了。在快要射精的时候，它猛的一抽出，突如其来的快感，让他舒服地晕了过去。由于它的生殖器过长，还有有一部分精液射进了他的体内。<br/>昏过去的徐瑕就这样趴在它的肚皮上，无法闭合的小穴流淌着专属于它的印记。<br/>“啊，我晕过去了吗？”<br/>“你没事吧，看你晕过去了，我都不敢动。”<br/>虎克不敢翻身，怕把他弄到海里。大概过了几分钟，徐瑕才清醒过来，虎克才放下心，发誓以后不再这样冲动了，要温柔地对他，毕竟他不是虎鲸。而徐瑕也没有力气爬起来，他躺着抚摸自己的腹部，感受到下体流出的液体和海水交融。<br/>“身体里充满着你的痕迹呢，真不想让它消失。”<br/>徐瑕的手伸向天空，想要抓住什么，但是双手空空的，什么也没有。<br/>他不知道这样的日子会持续多久，他们之间的爱要是被其他人类发现的话，虎克会又被如何对待？幸福拥有的太多，就会怕不幸的到来。<br/>虎克像是察觉到什么似的，把胸鳍放在他的身上。他们一动不动地漂着，仿佛就能漂去世界的尽头。</p><p>恩爱平静的日子没过多久，海上阴晴不定的天气差点让徐瑕翻了船。他们接着又在海上漂流了一段时间，船上的一些物资也消耗的差不多了，该是时候补充了。<br/>这次他们来到的海港比以往去过的都要大，徐瑕询问了一个渔船可停靠位，但是码头已经没有位置了，他只好离开，在附近寻找可停靠的位置。他们在岸边绕了一圈找到了个比较隐蔽的洞窟，徐瑕把船停靠在这里。<br/>“虎克，这次你千万不能去码头了！”<br/>虎克感到疑惑，这是它第一次听到徐瑕如此慎重地说这件事。<br/>“我刚去码头的时候捡到了一张传单，上面写着海洋动物表演，我看到觉得有点儿心慌。”<br/>徐瑕头一次来到这么大的海港，他感觉这里的人太多了，又有动物表演，很难不保证有些图谋不轨的人。听到徐瑕这么说，虎克表示会答应他的请求，但是它也喊他要早点回来。<br/>说完他亲吻了虎克，它的舌尖舔舐着他的口腔好一会儿，才放他离开。<br/>徐瑕恋恋不舍地离开后，虎克下潜到海里，看看这附近有什么食物。</p><p>徐瑕带着仅剩一些钱，去这附近最大的市场想补充点物资。可是一进城市他就懵了，这个地方太大了。几乎是他住的小岛几倍大，里面的建筑错落有序，一排紧挨着一排，显得十分拥挤。许许多多的车子在马路上停停开开。街边还有店面，里面竟是他没见过的东西。<br/>他在路边询问了一些路人找到了这里最大的市场。他进去后，琳琅满目的商品让他看花了眼，一些不实用东西贵得离谱。他在心里冷笑，果然人类最擅长的就是制造无意义的虚荣的价值。<br/>走了半天他终于找到了一家卖海上物资的店。<br/>“啧，真贵。”<br/>徐瑕看了一眼价格，这是他以前采购价的好几倍。<br/>这咋怎么办，身上的钱根本不够买，还是说自己回归老本行，去“卖”几次赚点钱？不过他很快便打消了这个想法了，已经决定重新开始，怎么可以又走回原路？他挑选了一些物资付款后，又找了一家便宜的服装店买了一套新衣，身上的钱也所剩无几。<br/>他马上赶回船上，此时的虎克已经开始等得不耐烦了。</p><p>“太慢了！”<br/>虎克等到徐瑕回来时都已经太阳落山了。<br/>“抱歉，这边城市太大了，回来多花了点儿时间。”<br/>徐瑕回到船上把充好的电池装好，因为电池很贵，除非需要，他一般只点油灯。<br/>“我们明天出发吗？”<br/>“说到这个，我们可能暂时走不了了。”<br/>“为什么？”听到不能走了，虎克有些震惊。<br/>“我们没钱了。”<br/>“钱？那是什么？”<br/>“钱就是用来交换物品的东西。”<br/>“嗯？这些东西难道不是自然的？为什么还需要这种东西交换？需要就自己获取不好吗？”<br/>海洋世界里哪有什么金钱概念啊，这个问题又涉及到虎克的知识盲区了，可关于这个问题也不是三言两语能解释清楚的。<br/>“这是人类世界仅有的规则，要在人类的社会生存就必须遵循这个规则。”<br/>“真难懂。”<br/>“是啊，真的挺难懂的。”<br/>虎克看到徐瑕无奈的笑容，它再次深刻地认识到他们不是同一物种的事实。人类的世界那么复杂，要是徐瑕也能和自己一样不受这规则束缚就好了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>徐瑕为了挣钱，每天早出晚归地寻找工作，可是有些人因为他的容貌歧视他，因此拒绝用他，也有些人因为他的学历也拒绝用他。<br/>这样让徐瑕觉得自己仿佛又回到了那座岛上，痛苦的回忆涌上心头。<br/>接连的碰壁让他今天提不起精神，他躺在坚硬的床板上，一点儿也不想出门。<br/>“徐瑕，我们去捕鱼吧。”<br/>虎克“啪啪啪”地用尾鳍轻轻拍打着渔船。听到虎克声音的徐瑕打开窗户看着它，眼前的烦恼全消了。<br/>“好，不知道这边会有什么鱼。”<br/>“嘿嘿，跟我来。”<br/>虎克纵身一跃，跳到船头，引领着徐瑕。徐瑕不在的时候，它可是把这附近的海域都摸熟了。<br/>“快在这里布网。”<br/>徐瑕听从指挥，轻车熟路地把网撒好了。他们还是和以前一样，虎克负责赶鱼，他负责收网。<br/>“好奇怪，我前几天看还很多呢。”<br/>这次的收成不太好，捕到的鱼还不够虎克自己吃，更别说卖了。<br/>果然这附近的海域也被过度捕捞了吗？<br/>“虎克你吃吧，肚子吃饱了才有力气。”<br/>“可是你不是要‘钱’吗？”<br/>“没事，钱还有许多途径可以获得。”<br/>徐瑕摸摸它的头，心想看来工作的问题要早点解决了。不过今天他还是陪了虎克玩了一天，他感觉最近一直因为烦恼金钱的问题而冷落了它。虽然生计问题是大，但也不能忽略了交流。<br/>徐瑕趴在船边，双手来回摩擦它的脸，克制不住地用自己的头顶着它的头亲吻。<br/>“我家的虎克真可爱。”<br/>“嘿嘿嘿。”<br/>虎克也用它的大舌头来回舔舐徐瑕的脸。<br/>“你今天想做吗？”徐瑕抱着虎克在它耳边轻声问到。<br/>“想，但是不做。”<br/>“诶？”<br/>徐瑕有些吃惊，抚摸虎克的手顿了一下才又继续。<br/>“感觉对你身体负担太大了。每次做完你都要休息好几天，都不能陪我玩了。”<br/>“陪你玩才是最重要的吧。”<br/>徐瑕的声音十分宠溺。<br/>“你的一切都对我很重要。”<br/>虎克义正严辞地说到。<br/>徐瑕心里笑开了花。<br/>“你的一切也对我很重要。”</p><p>徐瑕又去了城里几次，听说有个最大的水族馆在招人，他抱着试一试的心态去了。<br/>对方一听说他不是本地人，二话不说就录取了。虽然工资给的不是很高，但是好歹有个稳定工作，等攒够钱就可以和虎克继续海上寻亲之旅了。<br/>“今天我找到了一份工作，等攒够了钱，我们又可以一起在海上遨游了。”<br/>“嘿嘿，这段时间我会做一个好孩子的，你就放心的去吧。”<br/>虎克挺起它的胸鳍，表示现在它已经是独当一面的大人了。<br/>“明天开始我就要长时间不在家里，我相信你能守着我们的小家。”<br/>徐瑕抱着虎克，他知道在工作的日子里他们相处的时间不会太多了。</p><p>其实水族馆并没有完全建成，只开放了外围一周的鱼类展览，而内部的海洋动物馆还在装修。<br/>对于常年生活在海边的人们来说，这些鱼类不足以吸引他们的眼球，更何况大多数在餐桌上都是见过的。<br/>海洋动物才是这个水族馆的噱头。<br/>徐瑕跟着老员工来到了更衣间，给他发了工作服，一起来的还有一个女孩。目前看来，饲养员就他们二人。<br/>老员工分配了二人的工作，徐瑕负责鲸目这边的区域，而另一名新员工负责鳍脚类。他们二人还没来得及交流，就被带到各自负责的区域了。</p><p>水族馆看似很大，实际徐瑕真进到内部，小的可怜，至少对那些鲸豚们而言就只是浴缸。<br/>特别还是在装修中，嘈杂的声音连人类都受不了，更别说它们了。<br/>除了最常见的宽吻海豚以外，还有短吻真海豚、长吻真海豚、两头白鲸和三头虎鲸。<br/>所有的海豚都在一个水池里只是用玻璃隔开，不同种类的鲸鱼分别在不同的池中。徐瑕屏住呼吸，他怕呼吸一口气自己就会哭出来。</p><p>不论是鲸鱼还是海豚，它们只能围绕着狭小的水池里来回转圈，一遍又一遍地重复着，眼神看不到一丝快乐，只是转啊转啊。</p><p>虎鲸池的方向能听到三头幼鲸断断续续地发出抽泣声，喊着“妈妈”。<br/>他为什么天真地以为水族馆里只会有鱼？他明明知道人类的劣根，也知道被捕的鲸鱼将归何处。为什么他会接下这份工作？短暂的幸福让他忘记了人类那逐利的丑陋嘴脸了吗？还是贫穷让他妥协了？他真的能坚持下去吗？他回去又如何跟虎克说他成为了它同类的“监狱官”吗？</p><p>可即便他想通了这些，如果要他再选一次，或许他还是会接受吧。<br/>人类无法逃离人类的规则，即使知道了也只能妥协，或者做去剥削的一方。徐瑕咬着牙，用袖套擦去眼角的泪水，就当做自我满足吧，至少他能想办法让它们少点痛苦。</p><p>“今天你的工作就是打扫这里，喂它们吃饭。食物不能给多，喂饱一半就行了，喂饱了就不听话了。”<br/>“好的。”<br/>徐瑕戴上了遗忘已久的虚伪面具。<br/>“你好好干，我走了。”<br/>对方说完这话就走了。<br/>看到对方完全离开自己的视野后，整个人才放松下来，靠在还没装修的玻璃上。一想到以后它们要在这里供人观赏，徐瑕内心很不是滋味。</p><p>“呆在这里，你们一辈子都没自由了，至少我努力不让你们挨饿。”</p><p>说完徐瑕先从海豚池开始喂起。<br/>海豚们也都很温顺，喂鱼的时候都很乖得排着队。可能今天是吃得最饱的一天，比先前看起来精神了许多。喂完后他把一些球丢进去给他们当玩具玩，让它们多消耗点精力。<br/>鲸鱼那边可能等的有些着急，跳得老高看看有没有到自己。<br/>本来是自由快乐的海洋精灵，现在却成了为了一顿饭就去讨好人类的“阶下囚”，这实在让他不免唏嘘。<br/>“乖乖乖，不急不急，今天会把你们都喂饱饱的。”<br/>喂虎克都快成老手了，没过一会儿就也把它们招待的好好的。<br/>喂完后他先把这边的卫生里里外外打扫了干净，建筑垃圾之类的也整理好打包放在离它们较远的地方。可装修的噪音他是没有办法了，只能想办法让它们专注在别的事情上分散精力。<br/>不过他忙完后没有马上去虎鲸池，而是先在一旁观察它们。徐瑕发现自己只能听得懂虎鲸的语言，虽然耳边响着的是它们的叫声，但是进入脑内他就直接理解意思了。而白鲸和海豚，他就和普通人一样只能听见叫声。</p><p>他观察了一阵子，海豚池和白鲸池还比较和谐，可是虎鲸池里总有一头虎鲸落单，感觉另外两头不太愿意搭理它，有点排挤它的意思，这个行为让徐瑕有些吃惊。毕竟在他的认知里，虎鲸同族之间应该都是很和睦的才对，这是在水族馆里才会产生的行为吗？</p><p>“你们为什么都排挤它？”<br/>在池子里转圈的两头虎鲸惊讶地停止了动作，大概过了几秒后游到岸边。<br/>“好神奇！”<br/>“好神奇！”<br/>“是呢！”<br/>“是呢！”<br/>两头小虎鲸你看看我，我看看你，你一句，我一句，感觉是在说相声似的。<br/>徐瑕坐到岸上的台阶上，脚放到水里，左右各摸着它们的头，继续问道：<br/>“你们为什么不和它一起玩，它一个人在角落里不是很可怜吗？”可能是听到徐瑕的话，被排挤的虎鲸怯怯地靠近中。<br/>“它吗？”<br/>“它呀！”<br/>“最近才来的吧。”<br/>“才来的吧。”<br/>“它说话，我们听不懂。”<br/>“听不懂。”<br/>“老是乱叫，烦。”<br/>“对，烦。”<br/>“那你们看这样行吗？我当你们的翻译，大家和睦相处好吗？”徐瑕说到。<br/>“行吧。”<br/>“行吧。”<br/>听完这两头小虎鲸的话，徐瑕向墙角的小虎鲸招招手，它见状就游过去了。</p><p>“首先你们从自我介绍开始吧。”<br/>徐瑕让它们排排好，开始自我介绍。<br/>相声组的两头虎鲸，是异卵双生的十分稀有的双胞胎。<br/>“我叫伊，是姐姐喔。”<br/>名唤“伊”的小虎鲸背鳍上有个白色的斑纹。<br/>“我叫瑞，是弟弟呦。”<br/>弟弟的背鳍倒是没有斑纹，却有个小缺口，还是很容易分出它们姐弟俩的。<br/>“我，我叫梅可，今年3岁”。<br/>梅可，3岁。这不会太巧了吧。这叫梅可的小虎鲸名字和年龄都和虎克侄女的信息一样。<br/>“梅可，你是家人有叫虎克的吗？”<br/>“你认识虎克叔叔？”<br/>听到家人的名字，梅可显得很激动。徐瑕却犹豫要不要告诉它，毕竟相隔如此之近却又不能相见，这未免会有些残酷。<br/>“你们在说什么？”<br/>“说什么？”<br/>听不懂他们说话的伊瑞姐弟二人，又开始一唱一和地说相声。<br/>“它叫梅可，今年三岁，比你们小，是你们的妹妹，以后你们就是一家人了。”<br/>徐瑕没回梅可的话，他向伊瑞两姐妹介绍梅可的信息。知道对方比自己年纪小的的“瑞”显得很高兴，一圈一圈转着说，我是哥哥了。姐姐伊倒是显得很淡定，一副老江湖的架势表示自己已经很有经验了。伊瑞两姐弟也不是故意要排挤梅可，它们年纪小，听不懂就没什么耐心，好好引导的话应该能互相照顾，不过沟通的确是大问题。他寻思着，得先让它们互相学对方的语言。</p><p>看来，这份工作要做很长一段时间了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11</p><p>今天徐瑕下班时间还算比较早，他回到船上发现虎克还没回来，可能是出去觅食了吧。徐瑕刚好也可以整理下心情，思考关于梅可的事情要不要告诉它。<br/>徐瑕坐在桌前，拿出地图在他们去过的地方做上标记，然后他拿出这里的详细地图，把水族馆和海港的位置标记了下。这比想象中的还要远，他原本以为水族馆可能会靠海近一点建，没想到还挺远的。<br/>暂时还先都不说吧，看看能不能找到什么办法。</p><p>徐瑕感受到船的晃动，看样子虎克回来了。<br/>“惊喜！”<br/>徐瑕出去迎接虎克，就看到它仰泳拍着海水，游下去又冒出来。<br/>“疯了一天还这么精神。”<br/>“两脚兽的工作怎么样呀？”<br/>虎克露出脑袋浮到船边。徐瑕愣了下，随后缓缓地道出“还好”两个字。虎克没察觉到异常，听到好后它开心地窜来窜去。<br/>这让徐瑕更感到愧疚了。<br/>“今天份的亲亲和抱抱！”虎克张开胸鳍索要今日份的爱。<br/>徐瑕把身上的衣服脱了，只剩一条短裤，他扶着船边下到虎克身边抱着它。<br/>“今日份的抱抱。”<br/>徐瑕抱着虎克，他明显能感觉得出它长得一天比一天大，和它在一起的日子只会越来越短，徐瑕抱着它的双手下意识地加了几分力道。<br/>“今天的亲亲。”<br/>“亲亲。<br/>”徐瑕轻轻地亲吻着它的吻部，虎克也调整姿势让徐瑕躺靠在自己的腹部。<br/>躺在虎克的身上是徐瑕最喜欢的事，那样他才感觉自己和它是一样的。</p><p>徐瑕在水族馆工作差不多也快1个月了，三头小虎鲸关系逐渐变好，它们已经学会了对方的语言，现在真的就是一家人了。<br/>“你做的不错嘛。”<br/>馆长今天来巡查看到虎鲸池里三头虎鲸亲密无间的样子，笑得嘴都合不拢。他开始还以为人家卖给他的虎鲸是个病怏子，还担心自己的钱会不会打水漂。徐瑕听到夸奖笑道：<br/>“其实它们是没有吃好，它们这种生物不能饿着，饿着的话就不会听话了。”<br/>馆长看了一眼教导员，眼神中询问着是不是这样，教导员眼神笑咪咪的，点头哈腰说是的是的。<br/>“这样的话，以后饲料这边就交给你负责了，还有一周这边就开业了，我希望它们能好好地在观众面前表现。”<br/>馆长留下这句话就走了。<br/>“听到馆长的话了吧，好好做。”<br/>教导员跟在馆长的屁股后面去下一个场馆查看了。</p><p>“这两脚兽真好玩。”<br/>“真好玩。”<br/>“平时对你凶不拉几。”<br/>“凶不拉几。”<br/>“还克扣我们食物。”<br/>“克扣食物。”<br/>“现在又笑咪咪。”<br/>“笑咪咪。”<br/>伊瑞两姐弟游到岸边偷听了很久，等二人一走就说相声。<br/>梅可倒是很乖，一句话也没说，就跟在它们屁股后面。<br/>白鲸们和海豚们也在一旁骚动，徐瑕虽然听不懂它们的话，不过它们一些反应和虎鲸是一样的，看动作他也能猜到二三。<br/>“好啦，开饭啦，吃饱了好有力气玩。”<br/>徐瑕几桶几桶的把鱼拿过开，这里面还夹杂了一些活鱼。他会把这些活鱼每个池子放一些，试着让它们接触活着的食物，让它们保持一定的野性。<br/>虽然它们大多都以为是玩具，徐瑕只能手把手先告诉虎鲸它们，看着虎鲸们怎么做后，白鲸和海豚也会跟着学。它们基本会追鱼跑了，你要是说和野生比，那自然是比不得。</p><p>虽说徐瑕每天的工作都很忙碌，但是他下班后还是会抽出一点时间去图书馆查阅关于它们的资料，看看自己能不能做些什么。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>徐瑕今天也和往常一样翻阅着资料记着笔记，在一篇关于虎鲸报道的文章里，夹着的一张纸掉了出来。<br/>上面写着：</p><p>「若是您有看到需要帮助的野生鲸鱼，欢迎来向我们致电求助。<br/>联系电话：0XX-XXXXXX」<br/>野生鲸鱼的话应该可以帮助虎克吧，可是水族馆里的那些又怎么办呢？<br/>但是能保证这纸条上写的是真的而不是骗人的吗？万一是非法捕鲸的陷阱呢？<br/>徐瑕决定先探探对方的底细再说。</p><p>徐瑕趁着休假的一天，在图书馆外的电话亭拨打了这个号码，几声嘟嘟声后对面传来一名女性的声音。<br/>“您好，这里是鲸鱼救助中心，请问有什么需要帮助吗？”<br/>过了几秒左右，对面见徐瑕不出声，又重复了一遍。<br/>“您好，请问你这边是给鲸鱼提供帮助是吗？”徐瑕问到。<br/>“您是有在哪里看到需要帮助的鲸鱼呢？麻烦提供下地址和您的联系方式。”<br/>“只能是野生鲸鱼吗？”<br/>“嗯？”显然对方有些讶异。<br/>“水族馆里的鲸鱼不能得到帮助吗？”<br/>“被圈养的鲸鱼吗？这，暂时不行，毕竟属于私人财产，除非抵制这行为的人多，而且法律严禁这种鲸豚类表演。”<br/>属于自然的生物在人类眼里就是私人财产啊，这话听起来无比的刺耳。<br/>“好的，谢谢你。”<br/>徐瑕觉得再这样下去对水族馆里的孩子们也提供不了帮助，打算挂掉电话另寻他法的时候，对方说了句“等等。”<br/>“你还有什么事吗？”<br/>“我们现在也在发起关于禁止圈养鲸目动物，反对动物表演的活动，你有兴趣吗？”<br/>“需要做些什么吗？”<br/>“等下，我报个地址给你，你看你方不方便来一趟，具体见面再说。”<br/>徐瑕记下地址后把电话挂断了。</p><p>回去之后徐瑕照着位置规划了下线路，不算太远，开船的话估计一个半小时的样子吧。<br/>但是今天打电话的事没和虎克说，这些事徐瑕基本也是在瞒着它。<br/>还是瞒着吧，等梅可的事解决了，它们能够相见的话，一切都会解决的。这不是骗，只是暂时不说而已。<br/>“咚咚”声响起，是虎克回来了。<br/>“今天的份。”<br/>虎克把鱼叼给徐瑕，徐瑕把鱼放好摸摸它的头。<br/>“等下我要开船出去一会儿，你乖乖在家可以吗？”<br/>“诶，不要，你才回来就要走，每天都去工作，和我在一起的时间越来越少了。”<br/>虎克一听徐瑕刚回来就要走立马就不乐意了，在海里转圈圈，摇摆尾鳍拍打水面表示抗议。<br/>徐瑕被说的有些心虚，他只好勉强答应它一起上路，但等他上岸后绝对不能瞎跑，看到奇怪的渔船绝对不要好奇去看。<br/>徐瑕嘱咐完之后才上岸，虎克一直目送徐瑕的背影消失才“扑通”一下潜入海中。</p><p>徐瑕按着地址来到了鲸鱼保护组织，看起来有模有样的不想骗子。外面的门牌上写着——民间鲸目保护中心。他推开门进入，这保护组织也就是普通住宅改建的，里面人不多，但是设备全都是徐瑕没见过的高科技。<br/>迎面走来一位金发的女性，伸出手来向她打招呼。<br/>“你好，我叫玛丽。”<br/>“你好，我叫徐瑕。”<br/>徐瑕也礼貌地回应对方。</p><p>“玛丽教授，在C区域发现一只独自玩耍的虎鲸。”<br/>一名工作人员把耳机摘下来给玛丽听。耳机那边传出来的嘤嘤声正是虎克的。<br/>它唱着“我家徐瑕好可爱，我家徐瑕真可爱，小小的一只两脚兽…………”全是赞美徐的歌声。<br/>这小家伙，我不在的时候就做这种事啊。徐瑕捂着嘴偷笑。<br/>在场的人没有一个人听得懂，他们忙着记录虎克的声音，这让徐瑕忍不住笑出了声。<br/>“徐先生，您这是在笑什么。”<br/>玛丽有点不太明白眼前的这个人笑是为什么。<br/>“啊，没啥，我只是觉得这头虎鲸唱歌的声音还挺好听的。”<br/>徐瑕随便找了个理由糖塞过去，要是告诉他们自己能听懂虎鲸的声音，怕不是会被解剖做人体研究。<br/>“你怎么觉得它在唱歌？”<br/>“它嘤嘤嘤，歪歪歪的不是在唱歌吗？”徐瑕有点心虚。<br/>“你认为是这样啊，这也不为是一个解释方向。”<br/>玛丽单手托腮思考着，突然她走到工作人员中间，左指下右指下，也不知道他们在干什么，反正徐瑕是看不懂这些。</p><p>看他们弄了一会儿后，玛丽领着徐瑕进了会客间。<br/>“徐先生不好意思。”<br/>“没事。”<br/>“在电话里听你说，你问水族馆被圈养的鲸鱼是吗？”<br/>玛丽边倒水边询问着，徐瑕接过茶杯点点头。<br/>“其实是这样的，我们先后已经开展了多次线下游行与科普知识讲座。”<br/>“然后？”徐瑕问到。<br/>“你知道圈养虎鲸杀人的案件吗？”<br/>“知道。”徐瑕点点头。<br/>“20年前有一头名叫凯特夫的虎鲸，在它杀了1名驯养员后不久，就和它曾经的饲养员一起消失了，大家猜想是不是把它的饲养员也杀了，然后逃跑了。在此之前，它身上也发生过命案。”<br/>“所以？”<br/>“这命案发生前我们就开始强烈指责这种行为。因为距今为止并没有发生过一起野外虎鲸伤人事件，只有被圈养的虎鲸才会伤人甚至杀人。它们是被关在狭小的浴缸中，囚禁抑郁后才犯下命案。”<br/>听完玛丽的话，徐瑕大概沉默了几分钟后才回答。<br/>“…这个报道我看到了，即便后来去水族馆的人变少了，可那些虎鲸只不过不需要在人前表演，它们被囚禁的事情并未改变。”<br/>“你这说的也没错，但是圈养鲸鱼是因为有利可图，有需要才有供给，所以我们才会在线下举办科普活动。”<br/>“有效果吗？”<br/>“有了一定的成果。其实关于大型鲸鱼最重要的问题就是如何放回自然。它们习惯了被圈养的生活，对大自然的一切都会陌生，特别是那些一出生就在水族馆的鲸鱼，要回归自然几乎是不可能的。”<br/>说完这话的玛丽，表情看上去十分的悲伤。<br/>“人类的窥视欲可真是丑陋啊。”徐瑕嗤笑道。<br/>“或许吧。你现在看到的这里就是我们目前考察的地段，打算在这里建个帮虎鲸回归自然的基地，而且这里时常也会有野外虎鲸经过，它们也能趁机接触下同类。”<br/>玛丽领过多年的努力终于要出成果了，她表情十分自豪。<br/>“那N城新开水族馆的事情你应该知道吧。”<br/>玛丽点点头。<br/>“我现在是那边鲸鱼区的饲养员。”<br/>“你这样做不怕丢工作？”<br/>“工作不重要，它们重要。还有，如果迷失的虎鲸要怎么回归自然？”<br/>“我们这边有标记一些我们发现的虎鲸，并且每个虎鲸属于哪个家族我们也有标注。只要是在资料上的，确认它们健康后会放归到离它家族比较近的海域。”<br/>听到这话的徐瑕，心中燃起希望。靠自己盲目地找，果然没有科学家系统地找寻来的快捷。如果虎克有被记录过，那么它是可以找到亲人的。<br/>“那么玛丽教授我能帮你做些什么吗？”徐瑕问。<br/>“叫我玛丽就好了。其实也不需要你做什么，就希望你能拍下他们在池子里的状态。”<br/>说完玛丽交给了徐瑕一台摄影机。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12</p><p>徐瑕拿到摄像机研究了好久，听玛丽说有防水设备能在水中进行拍摄。但是长这么大的徐瑕哪里见过这样高科技的东西，看着说明书研究了两天才整明白，所以他决定先拿虎克试手。<br/>“虎克，来。”<br/>虎克听到徐瑕在召唤自己，屁颠屁颠地游过去了。<br/>显示器的画面中看到一头小虎鲸慢慢游来，挺好玩的。<br/>他侧过身子把刚刚拍摄的画面给虎克看。<br/>“这是我吗？好小一个。”<br/>虎克看到显示器里的自己，感到无比兴奋。<br/>“是啊，实际你这么大呢。”<br/>徐瑕用手比划了一下。<br/>“好好玩，你也来，你也来。”<br/>虎克尾鳍翘得老高。<br/>“你等下，我换上潜水服一起去海里拍。”<br/>“好！”</p><p>徐瑕穿戴好装备后跟着就潜入了海里。虎克在前面游，徐瑕架着摄像机跟在后面。<br/>不知道是不是因为有摄像机的原因，虎克更加卖力地表现自己，还时不时过来问他，刚刚自己的英姿记录了吗，记录了吗。<br/>拍摄了一回虎克可能觉得老是拍它没啥意思，让徐瑕和他一起拍。由于设备有些重，徐瑕必须架着，所以他们最多也只能拍个大头。<br/>不过虎克不在意这些，还是和他贴贴拍大头。<br/>“你能不能拍点你自己的啊，你去工作了我就可以睹物思人了。”<br/>“睹物思人，你这是从哪里学来的。”<br/>“你教的呀，看我记性好吧。”<br/>虎克得意洋洋地说着。<br/>“不过这个我可能要带去工作，我想办法看能不能弄给你看。”<br/>“好呀，好呀。”<br/>虎克兴奋地游来游去。<br/>徐瑕按着玛丽的指示拍摄了水族的内的视频，每周都会抽出时间交给她。<br/>“玛丽，我可以和你商量件事吗？”<br/>“什么事？”<br/>玛丽正在检查着视频画面。<br/>“我想要一个能播放视频的设备。”<br/>徐瑕有点难以开口，他本来打算去二手市场上看看，但是发现都买不起，就想能不能找玛丽借个设备。<br/>“你没有播放设备啊，行，我等下给你一个。<br/>”玛丽二话不说就答应了。这么爽快就答应了，徐瑕倒是有些措手不及。<br/>“不好意思啊，这是我的失误，没考虑过你没有设备的问题。”<br/>玛丽看他愣了又说到。<br/>徐瑕反应过来后连忙道谢。</p><p>“教授给他那么贵重的器材合适吗？”看到徐瑕离去后，一名工作人员向玛丽提问。<br/>“你没发现一件事吗？”<br/>“什么事？”工作人员有些迷糊。<br/>“他每次来的时候，代号JX的虎鲸总是会出现，而他离开它也会跟着离开，仿佛就是随他而来一样。”<br/>玛丽已经观察很久了，似乎这个男孩身上有什么东西会吸引着虎鲸。<br/>“那也没必要用那么多贵重设备啊。”<br/>“这你就不懂了吧，上面有接收器，我们可以接收他播放的影像，我相信他肯定隐藏了什么。”<br/>“教授，您这可是犯罪啊！”<br/>“管他呢。”<br/>玛丽缓缓地把红茶送入口中。</p><p>不知是不是有了上次的经验，徐瑕这次很快就明白了这东西怎么用。他连上以前和虎克一起拍的视频，把设备架在船上固定好，确认不会掉下去后，他调整好虎克方便看的角度，定好时间。虎克闻声的头从海里冒出，聚精会神地看着画面。每当看到自己和徐瑕亲密画面，就会故意发出怪声。<br/>看样子，它很喜欢。<br/>“我先去工作了，你自己慢慢看啊，饿了的话记得吃饭。”<br/>“路上小心。”<br/>徐瑕交代完后便离开了。</p><p>虎克很喜欢这玩意，记录它和徐瑕的点滴，还能时刻观看，比在脑海里播放回忆要来的更加直观。重要的是，可以全方位地欣赏徐瑕，简直妙不可言。<br/>也不知它看了多久，一直看到视频关闭后才离开屏幕前去捕食。<br/>“教授，摄像头捕捉到虎鲸的画面，正是代号JX的虎鲸。”<br/>“徐瑕啊，你身上到底有哪些秘密。”<br/>玛丽对徐瑕的兴趣越发浓厚了。</p><p>“为什么又开始欺负梅可？”<br/>今天徐瑕到水族馆后，看到梅可身上的旧伤没好新伤又添。<br/>“谁让它不好好表演，害得我们都没饭吃。”<br/>“没饭吃。”<br/>“对，对不起。”<br/>梅可也很是内疚，因为自己的原因害大家都没饭吃，可是越是想做好就越容易出错。<br/>“我先给你上药吧，免得伤口溃烂。”<br/>徐瑕坐在池边，给它上药膏，看到身上大大小小的伤口，太让人心疼了。其实伊瑞两姐弟留下的伤痕并不多，其他的几乎都是驯养员留下的。</p><p>梅可老是表演不好也是因为它年纪小，再加上它和伊瑞两姐弟不一样，它才被抓来一年就被关在这边等开业了，伊瑞两姐弟早在来这边之前就已经在别的水族馆表演过了。<br/>“是不是我应该答应老板做你们的驯养员才对。”<br/>本来老板直接想让徐瑕做驯养员，他拒绝了，他实在不想做这种事，也做不来。老板无奈之下又招了两个人，但老板明显不愿意多开两份工资，就让他只在驯养员休息的时候过来，把他原本就不多的工资又扣了一半。<br/>他这时会去城里发科普传单，带着玛丽给的科普机器在公园进行科普，因为他的工作，一部分孩子陆续开始拒绝动物表演的行列，是不是会举牌上街表示抗议。<br/>本来是想快点空出时间能让它们快点回归海洋，但他没想到这些驯养员这么坏。每次来总是会看到它们身上添新伤，经常会因为其中一头鲸鱼在表演的时候出错连坐不给全部鲸鱼们饭吃，导致它们无法获取充足的食物，总是在饥饿的状态下演出。在长时间压抑之下，它们怨气重没处发泄自然就会开始欺负同类了。</p><p>即便是徐瑕当班的时候给他们喂饱，可是他走后它们照样还是吃不饱。<br/>现在再答应做驯养员也不可能，只有加快人们对动物表演的厌恶，推动立法，让人类拒绝买这类“表演”这种行为，才能真正的防止这种事再发生。没有需求就不会需要供给。</p><p>徐瑕坐在台阶上，看着伊他问到：<br/>“要是有一天你们不用呆在这个狭小的水缸里，你们想做什么。”<br/>“我想回家。”梅可嘤嘤地叫到。<br/>“不可能，我们一辈子都出不去。在我们之前的水族馆里，有头被关了30年的虎鲸死了，只有死亡我们才会拥有自由。”<br/>伊说完眼中含泪，瑞没有附和，只是用头贴着姐姐的头，互相安慰。</p><p>“我知道你是好人，但是别无端地给我们希望。我们不像你，可以轻松地离开水缸。”<br/>伊说完便不再多说，它带着瑞离开池边，游向仅有89米的池子。</p><p>人类就算拥有双脚又如何，还不是无法自由。它们遇上人类失去了自由，人类又可曾给过人类同类自由，权利是掌握在少数人的手里，是握在剥削者的手中。</p><p>大家都是被囚禁的动物。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13</p><p>虎克发现最近徐瑕叹气的次数变多了，而且总是一个人在船舱内对着屏幕发呆，有时候怎么摇都没反应。它想，不会是徐瑕工作上被欺负了吧？<br/>它猛然发现，它们好像在这里呆了好久！是不是因为赚不到钱才会这样闷闷不乐啊？<br/>虎克用它的脑袋已经开始推算各种可能性了。</p><p>过了一会儿，徐瑕开门出来，他面色凝重地走到虎克面前，双手抱着它的头，轻声地在它耳边说着：<br/>“有件事要和你说，你别激动，慢慢听我说。”徐瑕深吸一口气，接着说，“我看到你侄女了。”一听徐瑕说见到家人了，虎克身体下意识的开始晃动。<br/>“……你还不知道我的工作吧，我的工作是水族馆的饲养员，而我是在那里看到它的。”<br/>话音刚落，虎克张开大嘴怒吼出来。<br/>“你为什么又骗我！”<br/>这是徐瑕第一次听到虎克用这个声音和自己说话，尖锐的牙齿在徐瑕的脸上划出一道血印。<br/>他想如果这样被它吃掉，或许是一件好事。可是巨大的怒火过后是无言的沉默，空气静止下来，渔船的鸣笛声，海浪的拍打声，海鸟的鸣啼声，所有的声音都变得清晰无比。<br/>就在徐瑕还没反应过来的时候，虎克快速地潜入水里。徐瑕心想糟糕，它这回下潜自己根本看不到它。他赶紧把船开出洞窟，去寻找它，可一头虎鲸想要在这广阔无垠的大海中躲一个人人类简直太容易了。</p><p>他如同一叶扁舟漂浮在海上，他从未觉得自己如此渺小。眼泪终于不争气地流出，一滴一滴汇聚进大海，虎克大概在海里看着吧，但是它再也不会浮出水面来安慰他了。</p><p>“呦，我就说这破船怎么这么眼熟啊，这不是我以前的宠物吗？”<br/>徐瑕还沉浸在悲伤中，根本没发现他的梦魇也紧随其后。在他破旧的渔船面前出现了一艘巨型渔船挡住了去路，甲板上一个男人拿着喇叭对着他。<br/>徐瑕一辈子都不会忘记他的脸。在看到他的瞬间，身体还是会忍不住颤抖，对他的恐惧已经深深的刻进了身体。徐瑕按下自己的情绪，佯装镇定。<br/>“岛主大人不是赚大钱去了吗，怎么有空来招惹我这个小人物？”<br/>“你哪里小人物？你可是我以前最疼爱的宠物啊。”<br/>男人嗤笑着，仿佛早已看穿徐瑕的虚张声势。<br/>“听说你最近在水族馆做的不错嘛！”<br/>听到这里，徐瑕警觉了起来。<br/>“说到这，我们渔网刚好抓到了头虎鲸呢。可惜成年了，大了，成本比较高不太好卖呢，现在在船尾，也不知道死了没。”<br/>听到这徐瑕马上把船速调到最大，开向船尾，拿起剪刀就跳进海中。<br/>看到已经快溺死的虎克，他强忍着泪，把他身上的渔网剪开。<br/>“两脚兽？是你吗？”<br/>得以解放的虎克逐渐清醒过来。徐瑕游到它肚皮下面，用尽全身的力气想把他顶出海面，让它赶紧呼吸。虎克也奋力游动着受伤的身子，去海面换气。<br/>“拿着这个去我们经常开船去的地方，我会过去找你的。”<br/>徐瑕看到虎克已经恢复意识把母亲的遗物交给了它，他知道贝尔绝对不会放过自己，他是逃不掉了，但至少先让虎克逃走。<br/>“你不走，我也不走，你不能再骗我了。”<br/>虎克被骗了两次后明显不再相信徐瑕的话了。<br/>“你知道这个对我的重要性，我会去找你的，就算死我也会回到你的身边。”徐瑕握住他母亲的遗物。<br/>“记住，是去我们经常开船去的地方，我随后就会跟上。”徐瑕的眼神中流露着不舍。贝尔看着徐瑕对一头畜牲的表情都充满着爱意，顿时怒火攻心。用猎枪瞄准虎克的头，打算一枪毙了这头畜牲。<br/>徐瑕听到猎枪上膛的声音，马上就反应过来贝尔的意图，他用身体护着虎克的头，子弹射进他左边的肩胛骨。子弹穿过骨头，炸裂开来的血浆喷了虎克一脸。<br/>“别怕，别怕，快走，去我说的地方，会有人帮你的。”<br/>虎克被枪声震的有些失聪，只听到徐霞说有人会帮助他，，听到这它立刻窜进海里，用自己最快的速度去搬救兵。</p><p>“这碍眼的畜牲终于跑了。”<br/>看到贝尔面目狰狞的表情，徐瑕知道自己是跑不了。</p><p>“玛丽教授！JX正向这边游来。”<br/>观鲸站看到虎克的身影后便立即汇报。<br/>玛丽看着画面警觉不妙，拿起外套便向虎克的方向过去。</p><p>玛丽看到只有JX虎鲸却不见徐瑕，眼前的这头虎鲸显得很焦虑，头部还有擦伤。<br/>虎克看到玛丽在靠近自己，一个俯身冲上了岸，把笛子丢在岸边，拍打着尾鳍，扭动着身躯调了个头便回到了深水里。<br/>玛丽上前捡起笛子，上面刻着“XU”两个字母，这是徐瑕的东西？这吊坠的材质怎么看起来这么眼熟？虎鲸的牙齿？</p><p>“喂，请帮我叫医疗班过来。”<br/>玛丽挂断电话，缓缓向虎克走近。<br/>“徐瑕是不是遇到麻烦了？”<br/>虎克拼命地点头。</p><p>徐瑕醒来后也不知过了多久。他双手和双腿绑在一起，身体连同手和腿一起被吊起来，嘴里被口枷强行打开直通喉管。身体下方是挺立着一个粗大的阳具。<br/>“你醒了，看我多好心，还帮你包扎伤口。”贝尔用手使劲戳了一下徐瑕的伤口，“对哟，现在麻药还没过，你还感觉不到。”</p><p>说完他按下开关，徐瑕身体跟随地心引力，粗大的阳具整根都进去了。<br/>被异物猛然进体，两种疼痛夹击，嘴巴除了发出“呜～”的声音，叫都叫不出来。<br/>“和你的虎鲸男友比起来这根可细很多哦。”<br/>徐瑕眉头一皱。<br/>“你是不是好奇我为什么知道，关于你的事我可全知道。”<br/>贝尔的贴在他耳边吹着气，他拉开拉链把他的性器放入徐瑕的口中，来回挺进，不时地大笑，不停地重复着“你永远是属于我的东西。”</p><p>我不是任何人的东西！他想大声叫出来，喉咙里被贝尔的性器堵住，不堪的回忆涌上心头。</p><p>四年前，徐瑕的父亲出航后再也没回来，还年幼的他根本无法照顾自己的生活。想起父亲曾说过，岛主爷爷是他们的救命恩人，很照顾他们一家，若有自己有个万一，可以去寻求他的帮助。</p><p>他万万没想到这会是他噩梦的开始。<br/>岛主爷爷住在岛顶部最大的别墅中，整座岛都是他的资产，在这里生活的人们会给岛主交税，用来维护岛上的基础设施。<br/>徐瑕也是第一次来这里，他以前只在海岸的小屋子里见过他，据说他不喜大房子，所以经常会去沙滩边上的小房子看海。<br/>徐瑕唯唯诺诺地走到老人的跟前，他看起来十分和蔼。不久后他被安排住进大别墅里。而岛主爷爷他有个大徐瑕六岁的独生子，因为老来得子，所以全家人都十分宠溺他。</p><p>20岁的贝尔第一次见到14岁的徐瑕，看他用灰棕色的眼睛圆溜溜地盯着自己，黑色的短发肉嘟嘟的小脸十分让他喜爱，贝尔想让他做自己的玩具，永远只能属于自己。</p><p>“听说你想来我家这里找工作啊。”<br/>“嗯，但是爷爷迟迟不给我安排工作。”徐瑕感觉这几个月在这边白吃白喝这么久，心里有点过意不去。<br/>“哦~这样啊。我爸过两天要出远门，到时候我帮你介绍工作。”<br/>贝尔眼睛闪过一丝邪恶的目光很快便消失了，而小徐瑕天真的以为这个“哥哥”也是善良的人，脸上笑的更甜了。<br/>“真的？”<br/>“真的，来叫声哥哥听。”<br/>“哥哥。”<br/>“以后这里哥罩你。”<br/>贝尔的手自然地就搂上年幼徐瑕的腰间。</p><p>断断续续的记忆被疼痛打断。<br/>徐瑕不知道自己又昏过去了多久。他现在每天醒来第一眼看见的不是蓝天不是海洋，也不是天花板，而是一根根男人的的性器。<br/>在船上长时间没接触过女人们的船员当然不可能放弃徐瑕这个飞机杯。贝尔规定在自己睡醒前，任何人都能享用他，船员们趁机赶紧解决自己的生理需求。</p><p>这和那时候比有什么区别呢，作为一个人的玩物和作为十个人的玩物本质上不都是一样吗？</p><p>体内塞满了男人的精液，在这狭小的牢笼中徐瑕不禁这样想着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>外传和番外只放在本子里了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14<br/>“醒了啊，刚好要给你做个手术。”<br/>说罢，贝尔手中的刀“咔嚓”一下把徐瑕腐烂的左臂砍掉了，鲜血随着动脉喷出，他用喷火器把伤口的血止住，肉的焦香味扑来，贝尔咬了一口尝尝，勾起邪恶的嘴角，吐出“好吃”二字。<br/>脸色煞白的徐瑕咬住双唇，嘴角渗出了鲜血也不哼一声。<br/>一旦潘多拉盒子打开，就再也关不上了。</p><p>离徐瑕失踪已过去半年了，玛丽这边除了找到了徐瑕的渔船后一无所获。<br/>虎克每天都会去附近看看能不能找到带走徐瑕的大渔船。<br/>虎克现在后悔死了，它不应该和徐瑕吵架，要不是自己出走也不会被抓，自己不被抓徐瑕也不会被抓。</p><p>“别撞了。”<br/>玛丽看到虎克在自残上前阻止，“徐瑕回来看到你这样会伤心的。”<br/>“嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤～呜～”<br/>玛丽知道这是虎鲸伤心的叫声。<br/>看到它已经开始弯曲的背鳍，她知道时间已经不多了，必须快点找到徐瑕。</p><p>在贝尔砍断他最后一只小腿的时候，徐瑕知道了自由不再属于自己，伊的话就会在脑中时刻提醒着自己“只有死亡我们才能自由。”<br/>在这半年里贝尔想尽办法去折磨徐瑕，想要摧毁他的自尊心，让他完全成为听话的玩物，可是徐瑕怎么都不从。<br/>他给徐瑕戴上项圈，牵上铁链，肚子里也被塞进了道具，戴着的狗耳连着口球，徐瑕成了贝尔的“狗”。而贝尔现在最喜欢做的事就是“遛狗”，他每天都会牵着徐瑕在甲板上溜一圈后领回自己的房间再一次羞辱他。想让他再也无法扬起他高傲的头颅，变成只对他摇尾乞怜的“狗”。<br/>贝尔看着还在吃食的徐瑕，还没等徐瑕吃完，他一把拽住链子，徐瑕“咳咳”两声饭洒落一地。<br/>“即使把你又变回了我的宠物，但你还是学不会如何服侍主人。”<br/>贝尔转动着他的尾巴，把体内的物件顶到最深处，徐瑕依旧一声不吭。然而，贝尔找来的“新玩意儿”再一次摧毁了徐瑕，他迫不及待地将注射器中的药物推进徐瑕的身体。当贝尔看到徐瑕残缺的身躯在地上蠕动着，满眼都只剩下欲望，求着要人填满自己的时候，他想，徐瑕终于被他绑在身边了。</p><p>禁止捕鲸的法案前不久已经落实，水族馆的动物表演也被禁止了。<br/>对于这些鲸鱼从何购买，玛丽他们也从老板那里获得了线索，而且还提到了一条重要的线索。<br/>卖他虎鲸的人，有一天过来看到徐瑕的时候曾对他说：“他是什么时候来的？你要是能留下他，我下次免费给你一头海豚。”<br/>老板当时也没怎么在意。心想竟然有这等好事？只是砍了他的工资把他留在了水族馆里。<br/>会不会就是这艘船？玛丽向水族馆的老板询问了这艘渔船的特征，打算让志愿者们一起寻找这艘渔船。</p><p>几周后，他们接到志愿者线报，说在Y海域看到疑似这艘船正在捕鲸。<br/>玛丽收到消息后，带上特警一起到了Y海域，以非法捕鲸的罪名逮捕了他们。</p><p>“唔～这里是什么地方？”<br/>特警们上船搜查证据，一件件房间打开后，来到最底部的一个房间里，打开房门传来的是浓烈的腥臭而且还夹杂着男人们精液的味道。<br/>“这里有人。”<br/>一名特警发现被锁在角落中的徐瑕，看到他，特警都被吓到了。他被折磨得不成人样。双腿和双手都被砍断，整个人固定在一块薄薄的木板上，嘴巴被塞上，身体上还残留着白色的秽物。看到这一幕，他们下意识地闭上了眼，根本不忍心看。<br/>他们整理好心情后，找来干净的毛巾，把他身体擦拭干净，又用干净的毛巾将他包裹起来抱出这人间地狱。</p><p>徐瑕看他特警时眼神里充满的是恐惧，他第一反应并不是自己得救了，而是想到16岁时自己被解救的画面。幼小的他最后被回来的岛主爷爷发现解救了，而且还禁止贝尔去找他。本来以为被解救后一切会回归原样，但岛上没有一个人同情他是受害者，反而骂他“荡妇”、“婊子”、“不知廉耻”……对他各种羞辱，即使有人关心也不敢表露出来，怕自己也被连累。</p><p>现在这样，他也不求苟活了，只求他们在羞辱自己之前能让他看虎克最后一眼。</p><p>特警们把他抱出甲板的时候，长时间习惯了黑暗的他，被光芒刺得睁不开眼。<br/>“嘤嘤嘤～唔～徐瑕。”<br/>“虎克？”<br/>徐瑕马上就听到那是虎克的声音。<br/>特警们当把他抱到虎克的面前。虎克看到身体被摧残成这样的徐瑕，发出一阵一阵的悲鸣，用身体疯狂地撞击着非法渔船，来表示自己的愤怒。<br/>“咳～咳~虎克，虎克。”<br/>听到徐瑕叫自己，虎克马上游过来说：“我在我在。”<br/>“看到你侄女了吗？我听说它们已经自由了。”<br/>已经变成这样徐瑕还没忘记帮虎克找家人的约定。<br/>“呜～都找到了，玛丽还帮我找到了妈妈。”<br/>虎克抽泣着，告诉徐瑕这个好消息。<br/>“那里一家团聚了。”<br/>徐瑕笑了，能在最后的时间听到这个消息，他也满足了。<br/>“对不起，最后又骗了你。”</p><p>这艘渔船上的人都以非法捕鱼，非法监禁、非人道虐待人类被逮捕，最后都被判了无期徒刑。<br/>而徐瑕的生命也即将走到尽头，他短短十九年的人生因为一头虎鲸产生了希望，他不后悔自己拥有这短暂的人生。若是没有遇见虎克，他可能还是在那小岛上过着行尸走肉的日子。</p><p>和虎克这一年多的时间是他最幸福的时光，让他有真正活着的感觉。</p><p>他身体器官损伤太过无法救治，只能勉强用氧气机延长着他短暂的生命。<br/>或许是回光返照。<br/>“玛丽，玛丽教授。”<br/>他轻声唤着玛丽。<br/>“我在。”<br/>“谢谢你，帮它找到了家人。”<br/>“不用谢，这是我应该做的。”<br/>玛丽看到现在的徐瑕，想起第一次见面的时候，一个年纪轻轻的小孩，如果没遇上这样的事，可以一起和她投身研究虎鲸的事业，这将会是多大的帮助啊，太可怜了。</p><p>“我有件事想拜托你。”<br/>“你说。”<br/>“我希望在我死后，你能把我的遗体送回海洋，我想和父母重聚，他们都回归了海洋。我想，咳，我想和虎克永远的在一起。”<br/>徐瑕只能用这种方式回到虎克的身边，即使死亡他的灵魂也会回到它的身边。<br/>玛丽捂着嘴角，忍住在眼眶里打转的眼泪，半响挤出四个字“我答应你”</p><p>“滴，滴，滴——————”<br/>心电图机不再发出声音，徐瑕安详地闭上了双眼，嘴角留下一抹微笑。</p><p>玛丽站在他的遗体旁，默哀了一会，擦干眼泪，整理好心情，她打算把一生献给这个事业，为了每个自由的精灵和牺牲的人。</p><p>今天是徐瑕的水葬的日子，他的葬礼除了玛丽他们和虎克一家人再没人参加。玛丽把徐瑕母亲的遗物放入他的衣服里。那是她不曾见过的乐器，乐器下面吊着一个流苏，流苏上面缠绕着一颗白色的石头，这石头正面雕刻着她不认识的文字，玛丽仔细看发现是一颗被打磨过虎鲸的牙齿。</p><p>玛丽把遗体沉入水中，虎克看着徐瑕慢慢沉入海里，它不想让他沉入海底。虎克用嘴拼命咬着他的遗体，拖着他向深海游去，这样它们能永远的在一起。</p><p>据说那天，虎鲸的鸣啼声在天空中响彻了许久，有的学者们都说这是虎鲸在庆祝新生命的诞生。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>